


Raining Man

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: 普通人Bucky捡到了失忆超英Steve。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *盾冬ONLY  
*半AU，时间线大概就是队2啦，队长还是那个被冻了70年的老冰棍但詹詹就只是普通詹詹（？）而已，九头蛇和洞察计划都还在（

01

Bucky下楼处理垃圾的时候耳边传来一声巨响，下意识地蹲下捂住耳朵，过了一会儿才发现这不是地震也不是爆炸。他起身，然后发现那个男人就这么躺在那里。

男人穿着有些老派作风的皮夹克，贴身的牛仔裤被洗得几乎发白；是个金发的白人，看起来年轻得很，不会超过三十岁；他半坐半躺着，身后垫着几个装垃圾的黑色塑料大袋子，雨水从他敞开的领口滑落下去，打湿了里面那件看起来就小了一号的T恤，使他胸肌的阴影变得更加明显了——这让Bucky有种想要吹一声口哨的冲动。

但旋即Bucky意识到刚才的动静八成是这个男人搞出来的。他凑近几分，更加仔细地观察对方。男人很安静，要不是因为他的胸膛还在有规律地起伏，几乎就要让人以为他已经没命了。天色昏暗，夜雨绵绵，Bucky借着路灯和手机的光检查了一下，确保了那人身上并没有流血的伤口。

是喝醉了吗？Bucky伸手推了一下男人：“老兄，一切还好吗？”男人没有回应，像是彻底睡死了。Bucky又推了一下，沾在男人长而浓密的黑色睫毛上的一颗雨滴随着这小幅度的晃动滴落下来，沿着男人完美的脸颊轮廓一路下滑，最后汇聚在下巴尖上。Bucky看着那颗水珠摇晃欲坠的模样，不自觉地出了神。接着他猛地摇头，把所有出现在脑子里的不合时宜的想法都扔了出去。

他局促地咳了一声，然后快速拍了拍男人身上的几个口袋：没有手机，甚至没有一本驾照。唯一有的是一串钥匙，Bucky拿起来瞧了瞧，上面印着一个哈雷的LOGO，看来这是一把摩托车钥匙。可Bucky环顾四周，也没有发现这附近哪儿有一辆摩托车。他又往外面看去，这雨夜中的街道上空无一人，更别说有男人的同伴之类的了。

看起来这家伙就好像是凭空出现在这里似的，或许他是从天上掉下来的？Bucky不着边际地这般想着，把目光收了回来。男人还是那样躺着，一点儿醒来的迹象都没有。“……好吧，总不能就这么放着不管了。”Bucky撸起袖子，准备先把男人扶起来。

然而试了一下他就放弃了——这人可比看上去的要重多了，Bucky相信那是因为他浑身的肌肉。于是Bucky只好改变了一下自己的策略，他站在男人身后，将双手从男人的腋下穿过，就这么把男人在地上拖动了起来。“反正这条裤子也洗得那么旧了。”他这么想着，更加心安理得地使劲拖了一下。

公寓底层的廊灯亮了一会儿，又摇曳着熄灭了，片刻后，一切动静都消失在了淅沥的夜雨之中。

Bucky在睡梦之间听到一阵动静，这让他一下子从地铺上坐了起来。他揉揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，看到床上有人坐着，于是瞬间清醒了大半：“哦！……嗨？你醒了？”

他讲了句废话，主要原因是不知道现在该从哪里说起。床上的男人冲他眨了眨眼睛，接着皱起了眉头，似乎是在用表情对他提问，于是Bucky回答：“呃，我是James Barnes，又或者你可以叫我Bucky。”男人没有动，Bucky注意到他的眼睛是蓝色的，非常漂亮的蔚蓝，在金色晨曦的照耀下仿佛是一片波光粼粼的海面。下一秒，Bucky看到这汪海面泛起了一圈涟漪：“——Bucky？”

男人用带有笑意的声音喊他的名字，Bucky在心底高呼上帝，因为他觉得这位封面模特先生——他随便乱取的，因为他觉得这人八成上过什么时尚杂志的封面——连声音都是那么的迷人。Bucky从喉咙里发出几声意味不明的呼噜声，别过脸不去看那个人：“我不会告诉你这个小名的由来的，你只要知道是我父母犯蠢就对了！”他发誓讲完这句话后他听到男人笑出了声，好极了，他就是搞砸了。他撇撇嘴，听到男人接着说道：“所以Bucky，你是我的……？”

Bucky瞪大了眼：“什么？……不，呃，我和你不认识！只是你昨晚突然出现在我家楼下，那时候还下着雨，我又叫不醒你，只好先把你带上来。”或许是他的错觉吧，但他看到男人的脸上一瞬间露出一种好像是失望的神情。Bucky愣了一秒，继而忽的想到一个问题：“……等等，所以你不记得昨天晚上发生了什么吗？我是说，在你昏过去之前的事情？”

男人皱起眉，慎重地摇头：“……不记得。”Bucky觉得自己的心跳开始加快了：“……好吧，那么，或许你记得再之前一点的事情……？”男人的眉头蹙得更紧了：“……不。”Bucky这下真的觉得自己心如鼓擂了：“你的意思是……”“抱歉，但我什么都不记得。”男人开口，“我现在唯一记得的事情就是你刚刚告诉我你叫‘Bucky’了。”

如果不是因为男人说这话时的神情是如此严肃，Bucky就要觉得他是在和自己调情了。他张大了嘴，半晌再开口时都有些结巴了：“你……什么都记不得吗？哪怕是自己的名字？”男人抿起嘴做思考状，好一会儿还是无奈地摇摇头。“……哦，好吧，我想我现在应该……”Bucky有些晕乎乎地碎碎念叨着，他还从没想过事情会往这么一个戏剧性的方向发展。他拿出手机，想着总之应该先报个警。“——别！”

Bucky停下拨号的手，诧异地看着出声打断他的男人。男人似乎也是后知后觉般发现自己的失态，不好意思地轻咳一声：“……能不能先别告诉别人？虽然我说不明白，但我的直觉告诉我说越少人知道我现在的境况越好……”说着说着他的声音愈来愈小，讲到这儿男人抬起头，看向Bucky的眼中近乎是带着羞愧了。Bucky哑口无言地看着他，眨眨眼睛：“……你是什么神秘英雄吗？”

男人也冲他眨眨眼，尔后笑了起来：“你怎么不说我是个神秘坏蛋呢？”因为你长得那么好看——Bucky差点就要这么说出口了，没办法，谁让他是个无可救药的外貌协会会员。不过他好歹还知道“矜持”二字该怎么写，于是他生生把这句话憋了回去。就在这时他的闹铃响了——他们似乎都被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳——提醒他该去咖啡店上班了。

Bucky慌忙起身，开始手忙脚乱地收拾东西：“呃，那我先去上班了……？你还有什么要紧的事情吗？”——除了想不起来任何事情，Bucky简直不敢相信他他妈的真的捡了个帅哥回家，还是个失忆的大帅哥。“……我猜没有？我……”“那，嗯，那你就随意吧，我先……”“我能留下来吗？”

男人出声抢了白，虽然声音显得和Bucky一样慌乱。Bucky看着他，发觉他居然还有点脸红。Bucky差一点就要被他逗得笑出声了，前提是他没有和男人一样紧张的话：“你说什么？哦，哦！当然，没问题，我不介意！”他快速说着，看到男人好像是松了口气：“……谢谢你，Bucky。”男人说完，又笑着加了一句：“我等你回来。”

Bucky不知道刚刚是不是自己看岔了眼才会觉得对方脸红了，但他肯定自己现在百分之百是脸红了。

他掐着点赶到了打工的咖啡店，为此挨了老板两句不痛不痒的批评。等他换好衣服走到前台时刚好迎来今天的第一批客人，是两个女生，Bucky知道她们是附近大学的学生，也算是这家店的常客了：“……这怎么会是真的？我反正是不相信……哦，早上好Bucky！”

其中那个扎着马尾的女生对他打招呼，然后点了两杯冰美式。Bucky一边轻车驾熟地做着咖啡，一边听那两个女孩接着小声讨论：“……所以神盾局的意思是队长杀了他们的局长？怎么想都不可能吧！”“可是神盾局就会说谎吗？而且那个Nick·Fury也真的死了啊。”“那也不能说就是队长杀的啊？队长不是这种人，你说对吧Bucky！”

扎马尾的女声在接过咖啡时对他说道，Bucky无奈地耸耸肩：“小姐们，我并不认识那个什么队长，所以我想我也不好判断你们谁才是对的……？”女生们失望地发出一声嘘声，另一个短发的女孩又补充道：“Bucky，你什么都好，要是能再多关注一下时事新闻就更好了，别像个活在上世纪的小老头！”Bucky用手捂住胸口，做了一个十分受伤的表情：“天哪，我真的老了，我感觉心脏好痛！”女孩们被他逗得咯咯地笑起来，又接着道：“不过Bucky你今天看起来心情很好，发生什么好事了吗？”

Bucky讶然，不可置信地反问对方：“为什么这么说？”“因为你一直在笑啊。”短发女孩回答，“难不成是因为你终于恋爱了？”

这话差点让Bucky把自己呛死。好一会儿他摸摸自己的脸，含含糊糊地回答：“……可能只是因为昨晚下过雨了吧，今天的天气特别好。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

Bucky从未觉得上班有那么难熬过。他向来热爱自己的工作，他喜欢咖啡豆迷人的气息，喜欢午后两点能引发丁达尔效应的光束，喜欢光顾店内、有着各式各样故事的客人们。平日里他会一边煮一壶咖啡，一边和一些熟客天南地北地聊聊。他喜欢听故事，客人们也愿意讲故事给他听，毕竟他是个优秀的倾听者，而且还长得那么帅气，没人会讨厌和帅哥说话。

但今天实在是异于平日，Bucky能感觉到自己一天都有些心不在焉的。他总会开小差去思索些零零碎碎的东西，像是那个人到底是从哪里来的，昨天晚上自己会不会看漏了其实他身上还有别的伤，他恢复记忆了吗，如果恢复了是不是现在已经离开了——想到最后一个问题的时候Bucky发觉自己心里有一种抑制不住的失落感，继而猛地拍了拍自己的脸：Barnes你在想什么呢，难不成你觉得他恢复不了记忆比较好吗？

然而脑子里一旦冒出这种想法就很难停下，于是一整个下午Bucky都在想那个人到底有没有离开。越想越觉得那个人实在是没有继续留下来的理由，便越来越觉得等到自己回家时对方肯定已经离开了。想到这儿Bucky又有些不敢回家了，然而此时抬头一看，下班时间已经到了，他只好叹着气开始收拾东西，把身边的同事吓了一跳：“Bucky，你还好吗？是不舒服吗？”“没……我没事。”他这么说着，强颜欢笑了一下。

站在自己家门口时Bucky做了几次深呼吸，想要以此安抚自己的情绪：冷静点James·Barnes，他走了就是理所应当，这很正常不是吗，你失忆了你会待在一个完全不认识你的家伙的家里吗，这是人之常情，没有什么好失——“你回来了？”“！！！”

突然响起的声音像是一枚炸弹在Bucky的耳边炸开，令他条件反射地往后退了一步。他抬头，惊愕地看着对方，不用镜子他也知道自己的眼睛现在一定瞪得像是要掉出来一样。金发的男人发觉自己吓到了Bucky，露出一个颇感歉意的表情：“我，我听到你的脚步声了，但是你一直没进门，我就在想你是不是忘带了钥匙什么的，所以就……Bucky？”

听到这声呼唤Bucky总算回过神来，他毫无章法地摇摇头，又点点头。男人好像是被他的模样逗笑了，侧过身子说道：“总之先进来？”

Bucky踏进玄关，脱下鞋子和大衣，这才找回了自己的声音：“……你没走？”男人听到这话脸色瞬间白了一层，Bucky明白对方八成是误解了自己的意思，慌忙开口解释：“不不不，我不是在抱怨什么，我只是……你信任我吗？”男人重新露出笑容，温和地颔首。Bucky觉得这实在是太不可思议，简直让他有些晕头转向了：“……为什么？”男人一歪脑袋：“……直觉？”

Bucky眨眨眼睛，想也没想就开口道：“有没有人告诉你这么容易相信别人会吃亏的？”男人脸上的笑容更大了——天杀的，Bucky觉得法律应该禁止这个男人笑，不然他就有可能死于心跳过速——刻意地抱起双臂：“所以你要让我吃亏了？”Bucky皱起眉头，不满地鼓鼓脸：“……你知道我不是这个意思。”

男人爆发出一阵清爽的笑声，但却没有再接话。好一会儿，他停了下来，用那双蓝色的眼睛深深地看着Bucky：“Bucky——我能叫你Bucky吧？”

Bucky一方面有些想要翻白眼，因为觉得这个人实在是过于迟钝，毕竟他从早上开始都已经叫过好几回了，现在再问这个问题岂不是毫无意义嘛；一方面却又想要大喊“可以，你爱怎么叫就怎么叫”。他从没觉得自己这个有些滑稽的名字能被说得那么好听，上下嘴唇轻轻贴合，然后快速地张开嘴巴，这是“Bu”；接着嘴角勾起一个微微向上弯曲的弧度，上牙若即若离地抵在下唇，喉咙里发出一小股风，这是“cky”。就是这么简单，但是被对方说出来，总有一种让人心里一热的感觉。

最后他只是故作轻松地点点头，尔后便想到另一个问题：“你——你今天有想起什么来吗？比如自己的名字……？”男人皱起眉，还是无奈且严肃地摇了摇头。Bucky抓了抓一头微卷的棕发：“那我该怎么叫你？总不能一直喊你‘喂’什么的吧，要不你随便挑个你喜欢的？Charles？Jack？Steve？……”“Steve吧。”男人开口打断了Bucky，“感觉这个好像比较熟悉一些，说不定就是我的名字呢？”

Bucky点头：“好的Steve。”喊出来他还觉得有些奇怪，毕竟这算是他第一次叫男人的名字。但旋即一个想法又出现在他的脑海里：说不定他是这个世上唯一喊过这个人“Steve”的人呢？他被这个想法逗笑了，忍不住又轻轻用气音喊了一声：“……Steve。”“怎么了？”“什——没什么！”

见鬼，这人是猫头鹰吗？怎么听力这么好？Bucky摆了摆手，然后转身进了厨房：“我，我弄点吃的，你还没吃饭吧？啊，你中午……”“我看到你冰箱里有栗子蛋糕，就吃了一点……”“啊那个，没事你吃吧，你现在肯定饿了，我先做饭吧！”Bucky急匆匆地应付道，然后就关上了厨房门。

他快速弄了一些意大利面。吃饭的时候他还是觉得有些不可置信，犹豫半晌还是决定再问一次：“所以你接下来会先暂时住在这儿吗……？”Steve耸了耸肩，看起来也有些不安：“Well，看起来我也没别的什么地方可以去了，不是吗？当然，如果你觉得不方便的话……”“没有没有，我真的不会那么觉得。”Bucky只觉得心中一下子溢满了快乐，又不想表现得太明显，只好低下头猛地再给自己塞了一大口面条。

他们随意而舒适地聊着天，介于Steve什么都不记得，所以其实大部分时候都是Bucky在说他自己的事情。他告诉Steve他在哪里上班，让他如果觉得身体无碍了可以来店里坐坐，还告诉Steve自己的手机号码是多少，有什么事可以用家里的座机给他打电话。奇怪的是，当他告诉Steve手机号码时，Steve露出了一个真实的困惑的表情：“手机……？那是什么？”

Bucky大吃一惊，把自己的手机掏出来给Steve看了看：“就是这个东西呀，你看这样打开之后，可以联系人或者上网什么的……你连这个都忘记了？”Steve拿过去研究了一会儿，不住地发出惊叹声：“哦，哇哦，这可真是……太神奇了，看来我忘记的事情比我想象的要更多，也更重要。”Bucky听到这儿俏皮地眨眨眼：“起码你还没忘记怎么吃东西，不是吗？”

Steve又一次被他逗笑了，他不知道Steve是本来就这么爱笑，还是因为自己真的很幽默。不知怎的，一旦碰上Steve，Bucky就觉得自己变得更爱胡思乱想，也会变得更加敏感。这顿饭吃得有些太长了，最后是Steve硬揽下了收拾的工作。等他从厨房里出来的时候Bucky刚好打开电视，Steve被吓了一大跳：“这又是什么东西？！”

Bucky惊讶地看着他，连忙安抚道：“嘿，没事的，这只是个电视机(*)而已！它是无害的，它就是，呃，能通过它看到一些人的录像？之类的，像个放映机？”Steve慢慢放松了身体，不好意思地抓抓脑袋：“呃……看来我真的忘了很多东西……”Bucky松了口气，也笑了起来：“希望你一会儿还记得该怎么洗澡——你不用让我教你怎么洗吧？”

话一说出口Bucky就有些后悔了，这句听起来实在是有些过分轻佻。他感到自己红了脸，便别过脸去磕磕巴巴地继续说：“呃，我是说，需不需要让我帮你开热水器，什么的……？”“麻——咳，麻烦你了。”这话几乎是破音了，Bucky转过头，这才发现Steve的脸也一片通红，比自己严重多了。一看到对方比自己还害羞，Bucky立马便起了坏心：“嗯——哼，那我先去帮你开哦。”说着就转身进了浴室，又回头看了一眼Steve：“啊对了，你可以穿我的衣服，我不介意的。”

话音刚落，Steve的脸更红了。

结果一直到睡觉之前Steve都没有再和他说话，这调戏对方的代价让Bucky着实感到后悔。他本想今晚继续睡地铺，但Steve听了他的安排却摇了摇头：“你睡床上。”Bucky拍拍他的肩：“没事，你是伤患，你睡床，我睡地板就行啦……啊，或许你是不想和人睡一个房间？那我去客厅睡沙发也行——”“不行，你睡床，我睡沙发。”

Bucky蹙眉：“这里是我家，我让你睡床你就睡嘛，就这么定了！”说完他就往地铺上一躺，大有赖着不起的意思。可Steve的下一个动作一下子让Bucky喊了出来：“靠！你——”Steve一弯腰，居然直接把Bucky从地上抱了起来。Bucky知道自己也是个一米八的大男人，而Steve就像是抱一个小孩一样，双手从他腋下穿过，接着轻轻一使劲儿就把他拎了起来。

Bucky感觉自从自己八岁之后就没再受过这种惊吓了，然而一瞬间的惊吓过后更多的是羞耻，于是他拼命挣扎起来：“我——老天！Steve你不要这样，我不要面子的吗！我——靠！”情急之中他踹了一脚对方的膝盖，Steve没料到他这一招，被他踢得一个底盘不稳，于是便抱着Bucky，两两倒在了床上。

Steve条件反射地用手一撑，避免让他直接压在Bucky的身上。确保自己没有压到对方之后他松了口气，接着却觉得气氛愈发诡异了起来。他双手撑在Bucky的耳旁，膝盖顶进对方的两腿之间，就这样直直地和Bucky对视着。夜晚在此刻显得有些过分寂静了，他的耳中除了对方的呼吸声居然什么都听不到。他能看到Bucky白色衬衫下的胸膛一起一伏着，再往下是纤细的腰肢，还有过于低腰的牛仔裤。他听到一点点水声——是Bucky无意识舔嘴唇的声音，然后他张开了嘴：“Steve——”

Steve猛地从他身上跳了起来，慌忙丢下一句“我睡沙发”便逃出了卧室。

留下Bucky一个人躺在床上，不知过了多久，他翻了个身，狠狠抱住了枕头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：其实电视机1925年应该就出现了，这里就当是盾盾小时候家里穷买不起所以没见过好了（……


	3. Chapter 3

03

“……cky……Bucky？Bucky！”Bucky骤然回神，顺着声音传来的方向望去，是他的同事在喊他。红发的女人困惑地皱起眉头，不满地撇撇嘴：“把脱脂奶递给我，我说了三次了！”“抱歉Dolores，”Bucky赶忙蹲下身，从底部的柜子里拿出牛奶盒，“有点走神了。”

Dolores接过盒子，一边做着工作一边继续质问他：“你这两天很不对劲啊，到底出了什么事？”Bucky吐吐舌头，随口回答：“家里有点事。”“什么？你家出事了？是你妹妹还是你父母？”“不是！不是什么坏事，就……”“哦？那就是好事咯？所以你的意思是你……”女孩做出一副恍然大悟的表情，若有所指地冲他挑了挑眉，Bucky慌忙否认：“不！不是你想的那样。”Dolores耸了耸肩：“我还没说我在想什么呢，你怎么就知道了？”

Bucky哑口无言，他刚才确实是在想“家里”的事，准确地说，就是在想Steve。虽然Steve已经告诉他会留下来了，但他又开始担心别的事情。是不是该给Steve买点衣服？他俩虽然身高差的不多，可自己的体型比Steve小了一大圈，那几件T恤穿在Steve身上感觉能被他的胸肌生生挤爆了。他中午能吃饱吗？虽然自己早上留了几个三明治给他，但不知道对方会不会喜欢牛油果的口味。他真的没有别的地方受伤吗？万一他头痛了该怎么办……

诸如此类的问题塞满了Bucky的脑袋，以至于他再一次在和Dolores谈话的过程中走神了。“Bucky？啧，算了，我看你就是有了新欢忘了旧爱！”红发女人翻了个大大的白眼，Bucky堪堪回神，听到了她的最后一句话：“Dolores，我不是……”“行了，我俩难道不是和平分手的吗？我又没怪过你。”说着她眨了眨眼睛，在Bucky松了一口气之后凑过去贴着他的耳朵问，“所以你能跟我讲讲你‘家里’的那个人了吗？起码告诉我是男是女吧？”“Dot！”

Dolores坏笑着躲开了，飘飘然地丢下一句“我不会告诉别人的”。Bucky无奈地摇摇头，低下头继续清理桌面。擦着擦着，一会儿忽然皱起眉头，一会儿忽然又笑了起来。到最后他把从刚才开始就一直在原地打转的抹布往水池里一扔，用另一块毛巾擦了擦手，这会儿时钟刚好指在下午五点。

Bucky想了想，决定直接去一趟附近的商城，买点晚饭还能顺便帮Steve买点衣服。他买了几件T恤和卫衣，然后又去买了一套睡衣，最后再去超市里买了点食材。等做完这一切时天已经全黑了，但Bucky并不觉得疲倦，反而兴致愈发高涨，他已经想好了，今晚要做海鲜焗饭，这是他的拿手本事，Steve一定会喜欢的。

他坐上地铁，迈着轻快的步伐回到家，用钥匙打开了门：“我回来——唔！”

门一打开，Bucky就落入了一个紧而温暖的怀抱。

是Steve，当然是他了，Bucky能看到他金色的短发，扎在自己的耳边和脸侧，不疼，但有些痒痒的；一手压着他的后背，一手揽住他的腰际，胸膛相贴着，没有一丝罅隙；脸埋在他的颈窝里，接着深深呼出一口气。热气呼在他的皮肤上，Bucky不禁浑身一震，只觉得腰都有些发软，喉咙里无意识地发出一声呻吟：“唔嗯……”

Steve这才如梦初醒般放开了他，还往后退了一步：“哦，抱歉，Bucky我不是故意的！我只是，呃，很晚了，你还没回来，我就有点担心……”Bucky开阖几次嘴唇，最后喃喃地说道：“也没有很晚……？现在也就，八点不到？”Steve的脸越来越红——从刚刚开始就已经很红了：“可你昨天没有那么晚……”

Bucky又感到那种奇妙的晕眩感了，所以Steve是在偷偷记他的下班时间吗，就像是等着主人回家的金毛犬一样？唔，这个比喻有点糟糕了，但Bucky觉得起码Steve真的挺像金毛犬的：体型过大，热情粘人，还有那双看起来就很会撒娇的眼睛，不知道那方面是不是也很像——

想到这儿Bucky被自己的不着边际的联想吓了一跳，耳根遽然泛红了，只好故作正经地咳嗽了一声，把思绪拉回来：“不好意思，我是去商城买东西了，下次我会和你说一声的。唔，如果下次我再忘了，你可以打我的手机电话……？”Steve瞪大了眼，一下子用手捂住了脸：“……抱歉，我忘了那个，呃，电话的用法了……呃，你先进来吧。”

说完Steve就拿过Bucky手中的所有纸袋，背过身去走回了房间。虽然他已经尽力隐藏了，但Bucky还是可以看到他红彤彤的耳尖，他有点想笑，但又不想伤了对方的自尊，只好拼命憋着不笑出声。等到吃饭的时候Steve还在躲着他的视线，他只好开口，给了Steve一个台阶下：“要不你也买个手机吧，下次你要有什么事不在家我也可以给你打电话。”

Steve猛地一撑桌子，把Bucky吓了一跳：“现在就去吗？！”Bucky哭笑不得，示意对方先坐下：“太晚了，现在出门商店都关门了。而且也不用出门买呀，记得我跟你说的网购吗？”Steve露出了像是被噎住了的表情，最终也只好老实坐下，刚刚消下去的脸倒是又红了。Bucky实在是喜欢他这幅模样，忍不住多调侃了一句：“你就这么想和我出去买东西吗？”“是啊。”

出乎他的意料，Steve居然不假思索地回答了出来，说完一句好像还不嫌购似的，又补充道：“和你做什么我都开心。”

空气里溢满了静默，好一会儿Bucky站了起来——这一下还起得太猛了，导致他绊了一跤凳子腿，差点摔在地上——磕磕绊绊地说道：“我，我收拾一下。”Steve跟着起身，想把活揽下来，但Bucky已经飞快地拿着盘子进厨房了。关上门之前Bucky顿了一下，回头问了一句：“你，你有什么喜欢的手机吗？牌子之类的？”Steve又露出了那种笑容，那种让人觉得如果他有一条狗尾巴的话现在一定摇得飞快的笑容：“只要是能联系上你的都可以！”

Bucky深吸一口气，转过身藏起自己红透了的脸颊，然后一挥手关上了厨房门。

这不正常，Bucky躺在床上看着天花板，这么想着，这不正常。

他不是没有交过男朋友——按照科学的说法来讲，他是个双性恋——但那些男朋友不会是这种认识只有三天、并且失忆到连手机是什么东西都忘得一干二净的陌生男人，尽管这个男人长得巨帅，胸肌超大，还他妈能把他像抱小猫一样随手抱起来——停下，James·Barnes，我知道你要想一些限制级的东西了，但不是现在，停下！

他胡乱抹了一把脸，准备从头再来过。好吧，Steve是很帅，是很性感，但这个家伙现在是个伤患人士，脑子里一片空白，他甚至不知道他到底是不是叫“Steve”——虽然他的眼睛真的很蓝——而且他也不知道他身上到底出了什么事，怎么会突然出现在他家楼下——他的肱二头肌，老天，没人能不去注意那两块完美的肌肉——也不知道他为什么会失忆，他可能遭遇了袭击，说不定他是什么黑帮老大——哦天哪，想象一下穿西装三件套的Steve，抽雪茄的Steve，把人踩在脚下的Steve——也或许是什么在逃的杀人犯——那他一定不用动手就能杀死人，那精瘦的腰肢，完美的倒三角，令人着迷的笑容——James·Buchanan·Barnes，停止你的胡思乱想！！

Bucky再一次狠狠拍了一把自己的脸，这时浴室传来一阵动静，接着是门被拉开的声音，Bucky猛地从床上弹起，然后就和从浴室里走出来、刚刚洗完澡的Steve对上了视线。Steve穿着那套他今天给他买的睡衣（为此他俩还争执了一番，最后以Bucky的一句“钱可以以后再还，我可不想让你穿着发臭的旧衣服在我家走来走去！”一锤定音），睡裤也好好穿着，然而他里面没有再穿别的内衬，于是Bucky就能从他大开的领口看到对方的锁骨和一大片紧实的胸膛。他不自觉地咽了一口口水，想着该说点什么转移自己的注意力。于是他开口，拉长了音调说道：“你——今天还是睡沙发吗？”

Steve显然没料到他会这么问，看起来有些呆头呆脑地点了点头。Bucky觉得话题应该在这里打住了，然而他的嘴巴好像是脱离了大脑的掌控一般，接着自动地说道：“——其实我不介意你和我睡一张床。”

Steve瞪大了眼，Bucky在潜意识里已经开始憋气自杀了。可他的嘴仍旧不受大脑控制，于是他又听到自己的声音开始响起：“你看，我的床其实也不小对吗，而且我们都是男……呃，我是说我很信任你，所以我想让你睡得舒服一些？当然，如果你介意的话就当我没……”“我不介意。”

Bucky要被吓死了，但Steve还在那儿重复：“我不介意，一点都不！”

说完就用那双在黑暗里显得过分明亮的蓝色眼睛又一次紧紧盯住Bucky，好像是在用眼神表达自己的无声意愿。好一会儿，Bucky咳了一声，拍了拍身边的床：“……我帮你把被子搬过来？”


	4. Chapter 4

04

「——事情怎么会变成这个样子？」

等到一切尘埃落定——他和Steve一起把沙发上的被子和枕头搬进了房间，然后Steve躺在了他身旁，两人互道了晚安——之后，Bucky的脑子里开始大字扩音连续不间断地回放这句话：事情怎么会变成这个样子？

首先，他是不应该说那句话的，他承认自己一时鬼迷心窍（介于他上一秒几乎是在对Steve产生不正当幻想了）才会不过脑子地讲出那句话，然而谁能料到Steve居然会说“我不介意”呢？谁又能料到他会同意自己和他一起把被子搬进房呢？谁又能料到他真的就统一躺在自己身边呢？

所以这件事会发生，责任怎么着也该他俩对半分，Bucky想到这儿非常严肃地点点头，仿佛是在宣读一起案件的裁定书，读完定罪的部分接下来就该宣读受刑内容了。综合目前情况来看，这个受刑内容大概率就是失眠了——Bucky盲猜从他俩躺上床已经过去一个小时了，但他现在完全、根本、一点也睡不着。

这不能怪他，Bucky想，换成任何一个人都会觉得睡不着的。Steve就躺在他身旁，两人之间的距离不过几英寸而已，虽然隔着被子，但Bucky仍能若有若无地感受到那人身上散发出的热度。那热气简直是要把他烫伤了，他甚至想干脆就让自己融化在这床上吧，变成一滩水得了——这样起码还能偷偷逃离现在这种局面，但显然这是不可能的。

他不敢仰躺，因为这样有可能会接触到Steve的视线，于是就一直背对着Steve侧躺着。其实躺了二十多分钟的时候他就觉得手臂被压得有点发麻了，但Steve自从躺上床之后就再也没动过，想个石膏像那样一动不动的，Bucky担心对方已经睡着了，自己万一动的话说不定会把他吵醒，于是就只好一直保持着这种别扭的姿势，在黑暗里和面前的白墙壁干瞪眼。

又过了大概十五分钟，Bucky突发奇想：如果我动得很轻很轻的话，是不是能转个身，这样就能看到Steve睡着的表情了？

事实证明人大半夜是不能醒着，一醒着就会不停地胡思乱想。这想法一个小时前的Bucky是绝对不会去考虑的，但现在已经夜深人静，白天里各种不敢冒出来的想法便接踵而至。Bucky又想了一会儿，越来越觉得这件事是有可行性的。反正现在黑灯瞎火的，此时不干更待何时？越想越觉得雄心鼓舞，Bucky默默闭上眼，在心里开始倒数：「好，我数完这三下，我就开始转身，三、二——」“Bucky？睡不着吗？”“……嗯？！”

Bucky差点就从床上弹起来了，他猛地转过身，对上黑暗里Steve一双明晃晃的蓝色眼睛：“你醒着？……呃，你怎么知道我没睡？”Steve又露出那种看起来有点害羞的表情，用很轻的声音回答：“……听你的呼吸？”“……啊？”Bucky疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，用不确定的口气说，“……这是你的超能力吗？用呼吸判断一个人有没有睡着？”

Steve“噗”地笑了一声，然后也改变姿势，从仰躺改为了侧躺：“或许是呢？毕竟我也不记得自己有没有超能力了。”Bucky能明显地看到，Steve的睡衣因为他现在的这个姿势在胸口的部位挤出了一条十分明显的沟线，他想要别过头去，但又觉得这个动作看起来过于心虚，只好硬着头皮把注意力转移到Steve的脸上，快速想了个别的话题：“……你怎么没睡？”

Steve一挑眉：“你不也没睡？”“我是因为——咳，”Bucky被差点冲口而出的自己吓了一跳，慌忙一转话锋，“……因为在想事情。”Steve又笑了，好看的蓝眼睛像是宝石一般折射月光，在黑夜里发出绚烂的光芒：“那我也是因为在想事情。”

Bucky一时间看得怔神，好一会儿才听到Steve的下一句话：“来聊聊天吗？”

Bucky收回思绪，抿唇颔首。他开口：“你还是想不起来吗？”Steve的目色黯淡了几分，摇摇头。Bucky有些后悔了，他不该提这个话题的，只好试图亡羊补牢地安慰一下：“或许你的家人会来找你。”没想到Steve的神色愈发寂寥了：“……不一定。”

Bucky呼吸一滞，心里已经想到了几种最糟糕的情况。他动了动干涸的双唇，沙哑着开口：“你……”“我想起来了一点，”Steve忽的打断他，徐徐说道，“只有一点点……我从很高的地方掉下来，掉在河里。有人在追我，很多人，手里拿着枪，像是某种武装部队……我一直在逃跑，再然后就不记得了。”他这么说着，苦涩地笑了一下，继而叹了口气：“抱歉Bucky，我不该说这个的，会让你害怕……”“所以你真的是某个超级英雄？”

Steve一愣，迎上Bucky的目光。那双灰绿色眼眸总是雾气缭绕的，有一种Steve从未感受到过的柔情，此时这双眼睛正直直地盯着他，他甚至可以从那里看到自己面庞的倒影——就仿佛是那双眼睛除了自己，再也看不到别的人或物似的。

意识到这一点的Steve倏然红了脸，再开口时又有些磕巴：“我……不是，我不知道自己到底……如果我是个坏人呢？那种国际通缉犯，什么FBI、军情六处都在追我的那种？”他有些破罐子破摔般这样回答，Bucky闻言眨了眨那双圆润而美丽的、像是小鹿一般的眼睛，竟是露出了一抹笑意：“不记得手机，倒还记得军情六处，你这脑子到底是怎么回事？”说完便再也忍不住地笑出了声。

Steve看着他月光下盈盈的面庞，突然有一种强烈的奇异感觉：他可以为了继续看到Bucky的笑容，而做出任何事情。

片刻后，Bucky停了下来。他们就这般相顾无言，窗外有蟋蟀和某种小鸟的叫声，星光和银月一齐泻入窗内，在地板上铺洒出一副美妙的画卷。良久，Steve的声音再度响起：“我……我不记得我的家人，我甚至……甚至不确定他们还在不在。我也不知道自己是不是还有朋友，或许……或许没有人记得我，就像我不记得任何人一样。”

“我会，”话音刚略，Bucky就接上道，语气坚定而决绝，没有一丝犹豫，“我会记得你，永远。”说到这儿他笑了一下，眼底溢出一片温柔：“所以你可以一直待在这儿。”

讲到这儿像是突然醒悟了一般，棕发绿眼的男人露出几分慌乱的神色，又补充道：“当然，我的意思是如果你真的无处可去的话……呃，总之，你对我来说不是个麻烦？我也不反感你继续在这里，所以真的没关系……”“谢谢你，”Steve打断了他，用微微颤抖的声音，“……真的谢谢你，Bucky。”

气氛变得有些微妙——Steve出现的这几天以来两人之间已经经历过太多次这种微妙的氛围了，或许是因为Steve看Bucky看得太过认真了。每次Steve只要用那种看起来像是要看透进他身体里的眼神看着Bucky，他都会感到无法自持的口干舌燥。于是Bucky意识到不能再继续这个话题了，他为了逃避只好挑起另一个，就像他一直以来那么做的：“你总说自己是超级坏蛋，那就不怕我也是个超级坏蛋吗？比如趁你睡着的时候偷偷绑架你，把你卖给什么人去做人体试验？”

Steve笑了，却不是Bucky预料中的那种大笑。他抿着嘴角，浅浅地笑着：“你不会的。”Bucky又开始觉得呼吸迟缓，他艰难地张开嘴，挤出一个词：“……为什么？”Steve伸出了手——这让Bucky下意识地闭上了眼睛，但Steve只是把垂在Bucky额前的一缕碎发轻轻撩开了：“没有哪个坏蛋会像你这样的。”然后那只手就抚上了Bucky的脸庞。

Bucky想逃开，却又不想逃；他不知道Steve会对他做什么，有些不安，却又能清晰地感觉到期待和兴奋，像是有一小团火焰在他的小腹燃烧。他咽了口唾沫，再挤出一个疑问：“……什么样的？”

Steve笑得愈深，指尖沿着Bucky侧脸的轮廓，一路轻触着往下：“像你这样把失忆的陌生人捡回家，还给他床睡。”——指尖碰到了脖颈，Bucky觉得自己的喉结猛地收紧了——“做的饭很香，也很好吃，那滋味让人只要吃上一口就觉得能记一辈子。”——在碰到锁骨的时候Bucky忍不住想要浑身颤栗，这使他咬紧了下唇，他希望Steve没有看到自己的这个动作——“帮人买衣服，买手机，贴心地为那个人照料好了一切。”——那指尖在胸膛处停顿了一下，然后快速向更下面的地方划去——“还会同意和那个人同床共枕，让他睡在自己身边。”

Steve的手停在了他的腰侧，而Bucky后知后觉地发现，自己早就大汗淋漓了。

他们离得太近，方才二人之间还有着几英寸的距离，仿佛那是一道无形无色的墙壁，昭示着最后一层的矜持，但现在那堵墙也消逝不见了。Bucky能听到自己的心脏在狂跳，如果Steve能听到自己的呼吸，那他是不是也能听到自己的心跳？他会发现自己现在不正常的心跳吗？他感到缺氧、大脑晕眩，他祈求自己千万不要做什么傻事，却又奢望对方能对自己做一些傻事——

“——Bucky？”Steve突然呼唤他，他用失神的眼睛看了看对方，“……你没事吗？”“我——没事。”他猛地咳了一声，把头埋了下去，“——就是想睡了。”

Steve似乎是在他头顶轻笑了一声，接着收紧了揽在他腰上的手，沉声说道：“那就睡吧。”

蟋蟀的声音再一次从窗外响起，过了一会儿，连它也停下了夜宴的歌声。万籁俱寂。

Bucky醒来的时候，床上只剩下他一个人了。

他发了一会儿呆，然后突然想到一件事情：他上一次和另一个人躺在一张床上、睡了一个晚上还什么事情都没发生，是和他妹妹在老家睡的时候。

想到这儿他狠狠抹了一把脸。他不知道为什么会这样，明明他也不是什么老派作风的人，只要看对眼了上个床本来就是很随意的事情，可是一碰上Steve一切就都不一样了。或许是因为Steve看起来是个老派的人，毕竟他连手机是什么好像都不知道；或许是因为他不能确定Steve到底是不是弯，或者说双性恋，他怕自己一旦做出什么逾矩的动作会吓到对方，万一吓到了他他是不是就会从他身边逃走了。可Steve昨天的举动把这一切都打乱了，但或许他真的只是不介意和自己躺一张床呢？等等——

Bucky在一通没有头绪的胡思乱想之后突然意识到另一个更致命的问题，如果他真的只是想和Steve上个床那就尽管明示对方就行了，大不了就是少一个床伴的事情；但他现在如此患得患失，如履薄冰地去猜测Steve的心思，只能说明一件事情——

他真的喜欢上Steve了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

“你想睡他。”

话都没有听完，Dolores便斩钉截铁道。Bucky双手举过头顶，刚刚张开嘴就又被她堵了回去：“你就是想睡他，你给我想清楚再决定要不要反驳我这句话！”

空气一阵静默，好一会儿Bucky把手放下，嗫喏道：“……也不能算全错。”“什么叫不能算全错？”Dolores反问，然后恍然大悟，“哦天哪，你暗恋他！”“嘘——！！”Bucky慌忙在唇前比了个手势，然而为时已晚，店里已经有几个客人转过了脑袋，饶有兴致地朝柜台的方向看来。Bucky挤出一个匆忙的笑容，背过身一扯Dolores：“——如果我没记错的话我们还在上班吧！”

Dolores翻了个白眼，甩开了Bucky的手：“是啊，所以你在上班的时候跟我聊你最近认识的一个帅哥，还露出一副蠢兮兮傻笑的表情，你比我敬业就对了。”

Bucky耳根一红，决定把Dolores的话当耳旁风。是，是他没忍住和Dolores提起了Steve——但没有说名字，也没有把事情原原本本地讲出来，毕竟“我捡了个失忆的帅哥回家并且暗恋上他了”这种事情说出来怎么想都让人无法一下子全盘接受。更何况根据Steve能想起来的那点回忆来看，他应该也不大想泄露自己的信息。

于是Bucky稍微简化了一下他和Steve的故事，然后告诉了Dolores。红发女人这两天一直在旁敲侧击——只能说女人的直觉实在是太可怕了，她就是认定Bucky一定是有事瞒着她。Bucky拗不过她，只好如实招待了，不过这份“无奈”之中多少也包含着一点儿“炫耀”就是了。

他怎么能不想炫耀呢？世界上或许不会有比Steve更完美的男人了，又高又帅，胸肌大得像是能让人埋在里面窒息，温柔而且粘人，不会让人觉得厌烦的那种程度，还有他的笑容——老天，他的笑脸应该他妈的印在美国国旗上，这样每天早上升国旗时全世界人民他妈的就能看到他的笑脸，开启一天好心情。

“所以你真的暗恋他。”Dolores说着眼里闪烁起兴奋的光芒，Bucky抿了抿嘴角，没有否认，红发女孩眼睛瞪得更大了，“哦天哪，James！你可以的，别搞什么暗恋了，就直接去告白吧！他不会拒绝你的！”Bucky叹了口气：“真是那样就好了……”Dolores蹙起眉，拿肩膀顶了顶他：“你怎么回事，这么没有自信？这都不像你了，当初追我时的那股劲儿呢？”“嘿！那不一样！他……”“他比我还难搞？还是他比我眼界更高？”“我不——”“我懂了，不是他太难搞，是我太容易被骗？”“Dot！”

红发女孩坏心眼地笑了起来，Bucky后悔和她提Steve的事情了。

「——就直接去告白吧！」

Bucky回过神，发觉自己已经回到公寓楼下了。上午Dolores的那句话一直回响在他的脑海里，好几次他甚至已经拿出手机——没错他给Steve网购了个手机，虽然是老年机款的，只能打电话和发短信的那种，不过他和Steve都觉得这样的手机比较适合他——准备一鼓作气地给Steve电话告白了。然而几次他都以“不行电话里告白显得太没诚意了”之类的理由放下了手机，然后一个小时之后再重复一次这个过程。

他在电梯里靠着墙发了会儿呆，最终还是叹了口气。然而电梯打开的一瞬间他就听到一声呼唤：“Bucky！”他走出电梯，看到Steve在门口和他挥手。“我看到你在楼下了。”Steve说着上前几步，给了他一个拥抱——这让Bucky暗暗倒吸了一口凉气。「冷静点James·Barnes，这都好几天了，你知道Steve只是喜欢和人亲近，不是吗？就像是那种金毛犬一样，就是那样！」他稳了稳心神，轻轻推了一把Steve：“老兄，你知道你可以在客厅里等我的对吧？”

可Steve没有松开他，反而用一种听起来莫名委屈的声音呻吟了一声：“只是想快点儿见到你，不可以吗？白天你都不在我身边……”声音愈说愈小，Bucky感到自己的胸口一阵燥热，他脑子里又开始回放Dolores的那句话了。

万幸，在他要做出任何傻事之前Steve放开了他，摸着后脑勺说道：“还有……客厅里的灯好像坏掉了，我也是刚刚才发现的。我找了一下，家里没有电灯泡……”“哦！”Bucky猛得回神，“那个之前就坏过一阵了，我是该早点去买个新的……唔，要不我现在去买一趟——”“我和你一起！”

Bucky一愣，继而摇摇头：“不用了，我一个人就够——”“我想和你一起！”Steve再一次打断了他，蓝色的眼睛迫切地盯着Bucky，好像如果被拒绝的话就会遭受什么天大的打击一般——这不公平，简直就像是在胁迫一样，Bucky无端地想着，可不但不觉得被冒犯，反而还有点开心。

“……好吧。”最终他这么说道，Steve闻言立刻笑了开来：“等等，我马上就来！”

说着他转身进门，半分钟后穿着外套和帽子出现在了门口。“走吧。”他这么说着，又露出那种暖洋洋的笑容来。

附近最近的有卖灯泡的地方是地铁一站开外的超市，上车时Bucky还调侃了一句Steve：“你知道这是什么吗？这叫地铁，不是什么可怕的大爬虫哦！”Steve闹了个大脸红，弯下腰小声在他耳边说话，语调又无奈又促狭：“别嘲笑我了，Bucky！”说话时呼出的热气尽数喷在Bucky的耳尖上，这下脸红的又变成他了。

到了超市，Bucky在买完灯泡后还买了点儿沐浴液，然后又在蔬果区转悠了一会儿。这期间Steve一直跟在他身旁，不随便碰东西，就是偶尔会用好奇的眼神盯着某一样东西，Bucky就会自然而然地向他介绍这是什么。有一瞬间Bucky脑子里钻出个奇怪的想法：「好像是在约会一样。」这念头一闪而过，马上就被他赶出了脑海。在超市里约会——还是第一次约会——要是以前的那个被朋友誉为“布鲁克林情圣小王子”的Bucky听到这话，准会毫不留情地大声嘲笑自己的。

就在Bucky胡思乱想这会儿，有一只手忽然揽上了他的腰。他差点惊叫出声时，Steve压低的声音在他耳边响起：“别回头。”

他的心骤然沉了下去，身体不自觉地变得僵硬，呼吸变得紧促。他能感受到Steve的呼吸也变了，却是变得更绵长、更难以捕捉，他用余光去看Steve，看到他的脖颈上有一条明显的青筋暴露出来，彰显着他绷紧的肌肉。接着，他感觉到Steve放在自己腰上的手收紧了一下：“走。”

他丢下手推车，毫不犹豫地跟上Steve的步伐。Steve开始带着他在商场转圈，偶尔贴近他的耳朵问一句诸如“安全通道在哪里”之类的问题。他的声音压得很低，表情却显得很轻松，在旁人看来只会觉得他们在讨论什么没有内涵的笑话。但Bucky知道事实远不是那么轻松的，因为Steve在开始的那两句话之后就告诉了他：“有人在跟着我们。”

他从未遇到过这种事情，在遇到Steve之前他一直觉得这都是只会在好莱坞商业片里出现的桥段，他只是个普通人，普通到能毫无顾忌地认为这一切都会一生与他无关的普通人。

然而在一开始的错愕消散之后，Bucky却发觉自己并没有感到恐慌——他只是很冷静，冷静地听从Steve的每一个命令，并且冷静地配合他的每一个要求。他和Steve的脚步大小、速率几乎一致，好像从很久以前开始他们就这般无罅，像是一对在战场上配合默契的士兵执行任务一般。但Bucky知道自己并没有做什么，他只是在无条件地、全心全意地信任Steve而已。

他们走出超市，在路过一个拐角的时候，Bucky从街边服装店的橱窗玻璃看到了跟在他们身后的人：有三个，都是男人，穿着黑色西装，手摁在腰带上，不用猜就知道那里有什么东西。Steve还是挂着一脸轻松的表情，在拐过转角时再次对Bucky下命令：“脱外套。”

他快速反应了过来——他今天穿的是黄色外套，有些过于显眼了。于是他脱下外套，Steve立刻从他手中接过衣服，丢在了一旁的草地里。他看了看四周，凑过去小声道：“那边，是地铁口。”

Steve心领神会，带着他一齐涌入地铁。纽约的地铁从来都是高峰期，通道里挤满了人。下了楼梯之后Steve好像是在侧耳听什么东西，几秒后小幅度地拍拍Bucky的腰：“这边。”于是他们接着下楼，而在他们下到第二层时一辆地铁正好停在那儿，Bucky讶异地瞪大了眼：所以Steve刚才是在听有哪条地铁到站了，这也是人能听出来的？

他们挤上车，车门正好关闭。Bucky松了一口气，差点就要瘫坐在地，Steve却又收了收在他腰上的手，把他硬提了起来：“还有一个。”

Bucky立刻屏住呼吸。他换了个和Steve面对面的姿势，自己靠在这节车厢角落的墙壁上，用余光看到那个人在大概三个车厢后——他实在是太高了，一眼就望得到。Steve朝他靠近过来，胸膛几乎贴上他的，旁边的人群也在此时攒动着，将留给他俩的空间进一步占用掉。那个男人朝他们的方向过来了，Bucky能感觉到自己的心脏在逐步变快，他吞了一口唾沫，感受到自己的呼吸和吞咽声都在耳边无限放大。而这时，Steve的声音忽然响起：“——抱歉。”

Bucky没明白Steve为什么道歉，但下一秒Steve忽然吻了上来——吻住了他的唇。


	6. Chapter 6

06

Bucky幻想过很多次和Steve的初次接吻——虽然他并不想承认，但他确实有在幻想那种画面就对了——他想过或许会是一个浅尝而止的啄吻，或许会是一个稍稍有些黏糊的早安吻，更糟糕一点，也或许会是一个情难自制的热吻。然而他从未想过会是在这种情况下发生的——他又怎么能想象得到呢？

外界的一切都开始消失：地铁与轨道摩擦发出的咯噔声、不耐烦地打着电话的上班族、嘻嘻哈哈聊天的年轻学生。这一切都开始慢慢消失，离他远去，仿佛他掉进了另一个虚空的世界里，当然这个世界里除了他还有Steve就是了。

Steve——老天，真的是Steve！他在和Steve接吻，还是Steve主动的！这个认知后知后觉地出现在Bucky的脑海里，他忍不住把眼睛睁开一条缝隙，想看看这一切到底是不是真实的。于是他便看到了Steve在他眼前放大的面孔，白皙的皮肤、短而细软的金发、纤长而浓密的睫毛，确实是Steve，他再一次确认了。

下一秒，他毫无征兆地和Steve四目相接了——那人忽然睁开了眼睛，蔚蓝色的眸子就这样直勾勾地盯着他。Bucky一瞬间脑子里一片空白，而接下来Steve做的事更让他心下大乱：他伸出舌尖，轻轻的舔了一下Bucky的唇瓣。

Bucky下意识地张开嘴，而在他就要呻吟出声时，Steve的舌头探了进来，堵住了他的所有声音。Steve很快就抓住了他的舌头，一下一下地含着。他的腰已经完全软了，这会儿全靠Steve扶着他才能保持站立。

就在他几乎要因为缺氧晕厥过去之时，地铁发出了到站的提示音。Steve快速地退了出来，环在Bucky腰上的手往上一提：“来。”晚高峰的拥挤人群开始笨拙地涌动，Steve带着一个腿脚发软的Bucky像是一条蛇一样在里面快速移动着，七拐八绕地走了一圈。最后他们终于走出了地铁站，外面是一条繁忙的商务街，Steve松了一口气，还是紧紧握着Bucky的手：“甩开他们了。”

Bucky像是在外太空神游了一轮，这会儿猛地一怔，回到：“啊……哦。”人群攒动着，好一会儿Bucky咳嗽一声：“……坐公交车回去吧。”

很安静。

他们坐了两站公车，下车后离到家还有一段距离，于是他们步行回去。现在他们走在一条小河旁，夜晚的风带着河水的湿气一道朝他们袭来，让人觉得睫毛上都湿漉漉的。

他们谁都没有说话，事实上，自地铁站出口之后，他们就再也没说过话了。

灯火渐暗，这里距离闹市已经有一段距离了，河岸边是一片草丛，有一些白色的野菊散落在里面，Bucky用余光看到花丛之间有一些小小的萤火虫。他就盯着那些小虫子发呆，因为他不想让自己已经乱哄哄的脑子再去想什么别的东西了，但就是在这种时候，Steve开了口：“我……对不起。”

Bucky一怔，回头看着Steve，一时间像是忘记了该怎么说话。于是Steve深吸一口气，用满是歉意的眼神看向Bucky，再一次开口：“对不起，我那个时候也有点慌了……我知道那不是个好方法，但我一下子想不出别的了，你知道……公共场合的亲热会让人觉得很不舒服，所有其他人。”

Bucky这才找回自己的声音，猛地摇头：“没关系，我是说真的，我不介意——真的。”说着他还笑了一下，故作轻松地眨眨眼睛：“该说幸好我不是个姑娘吗？不然可能要把你带到警局，说你占人便宜了。”

可Steve并没有露出以往的那种笑容，反而将眉头皱得更深了。Bucky觉得自己是不是说了什么不该说的话，刚想岔开话题，Steve又叹了口气：“……他们是冲我来的。”

他说着，别过脸去，月光下银色的河水反射在他蔚蓝的眼睛里，令他的神色平添了几分决断，还有寂寥：“……我该离开了。”

Bucky的脑子里发出“轰”的一声，好像是根本没听明白Steve说的话是什么意思。好一会儿，他才开口，第一个词却又是疑问：“……什么？”“谢谢你Bucky，你真的为我做得太多了。”Steve对上他的视线，露出一个略显勉强的笑容，“我觉得我不该再继续麻烦你了，如果再继续留下，很有可能也会把你卷入——”“那你有别的地方可去吗？”

Bucky打断了他的话，Steve却不觉得难堪，只是接过他的话头继续道：“总会有方法的，大不了我就睡在路边——”“然后就那样被他们发现是吗？你就是这样去送死的？”

再一次开口打断他的Bucky，语气并不像之前那般好声好气。他干脆停下了脚步，转身直接面向Steve。Steve蹙起眉，还是用那种柔和的声音对他开口：“Bucky，你不了解我，你甚至不知道我到底是什么人，也不明白这样做会让你惹上什么样的麻烦——”“如果我真是那种人，我一开始就不会把你捡回家！”

Bucky一字一顿地说道，紧紧地盯着Steve：“是，我是不知道你到底他妈的惹上了什么麻烦，也不知道你到底叫什么名字，但起码我认识‘Steve’，不是吗？Steve总是过分热情，会每天在家门口等我，会哄人睡觉，甚至会他妈的反跟踪——是这个词吗？就像电视里的那些特工一样，用这种本事帮我逃出困境！”

他缓了口气，继续看着Steve说道：“……我了解他的全部，这就够了。我之前就说过，Steve，不要总觉得你无处可去——只要我在，你就永远有一个家可以回。”

他看着Steve的眼睛，笑盈盈地这般说道。Steve也盯着他，这会儿他背对着河水和街灯站着，那双向来明亮的蔚蓝色眼睛此刻竟然有一种奇妙的深沉感，像是一块还没抛过光的玉。Bucky在某一个瞬间几乎有一种想要摸上去的冲动，但下一秒，他就先被Steve揽住了腰：“——你真的了解我的全部吗？”

一瞬间有许多声音在他的耳边叫嚣，他知道有什么事情要发生了，一定是这样。Steve的眸色又沉下来一层，他的手牢牢地扣住Bucky的腰——他知道Steve的力气很大，但没想过居然有这么大，只用一只胳膊就让他几乎无法动弹。他张口，却只挤得出一个单词：“我——”“——你知道我想对你做什么吗？”

——他是故意的。

Steve知道自己是故意的，他当然是故意的了。

在地铁上的时候，也不是只有一种方法可以躲避追兵的目光。他可以什么都不用做的，毕竟他还戴着帽子，而晚高峰的地铁人流量又如此之大，追兵和他们隔了三个车厢，他有很多方法可以让他抓不着他们。

但他选择了那种方法，因为他早就想那么做了。

亲下去的时候他能感受到Bucky身体的僵硬，然后一点一点地放松下来。他忍不住睁开眼，想看看Bucky到底对此是什么反应，却没想到对上了一双湿漉漉的圆眼睛，绿色的眼珠就那样看着他，好像是小鹿一般。

实在是过于可爱了。

于是他忍不住伸出舌头，舔了一下对方的嘴唇，就好像是在逗弄一样——接着事情就一发不可收拾，不如说，从一开始就已经失控了。

他面对Bucky总是很容易失控，他已经认清这一点事实了。

「或许还不算太晚。」他想，「在变得更无法挽回之前，我还能先从他身边离开，这样他就不用和我一起面对那些可怕的事情了。」这么想着，他说出了那句“我该离开了”。

但他没想到的是，他居然会听到Bucky反对自己的答复。

“Bucky……”他说着，另一只手也环上对方的腰身，额头抵住他的额头，“我刚刚做的那件事情，其实我早就想对你做了……不是为了躲避敌人，也不是为了别的什么原因，我就是想——就是想吻你。”

说出口了，Steve胃里一沉，然后便浮现出一股异样的轻松感：他早该说这句话的。他只是一直在害怕，又有谁能接受一个来路不明、连自己的姓名都忘记的男人的爱意呢？他害怕一旦说出口，就要和Bucky分开了。但看来现在已经到了离别的时刻，所以Steve也不再忌惮了。

“……”忽的，他听到Bucky在嗫喏着：“你说什么，Bucky？”“——那就吻我。”Bucky又重复了一遍，一把抓住了Steve的衣领，“现在！”

Steve一瞬间瞠大了眼，继而毫不犹豫地吻了下去。

他们吻得太过激烈，仿佛这才应该是他们的初吻。唇舌紧贴，不停地交换着唾液，Bucky能感觉到有来不及咽下去的津液已经从嘴边流下去了，可他不想去管那个，也没那个精力去管，因为他现在已经全身心地投入这个吻了。亲吻Steve的感觉实在是太过美好，一分钟前他还以为地铁上的那次就是他们彼此之间的最后一个吻了，怎么会想到一分钟之后他们就会拥有第二个吻，还比上次要更令人终生难忘。

他们亲得如此难舍难分，以至于Bucky简直是想把自己整个人都挂到Steve身上去。等到五分钟——也有可能是十分钟，二十分钟，谁算得清呢——之后，Bucky终于因为无法呼吸而推了一把Steve，吻这才被结束了。分开的时候一条透明的津液在他们唇间牵起，Steve于是又凑过来，舔了一下Bucky的唇角，把它给舔掉了。这让Bucky的小腹一下子灼烧起来，不自觉地发出一声绵软的呻吟。

他靠在Steve的怀里，喘了一会儿气，断断续续地开口：“我——”“我喜欢你。”Steve抢了他的白，毛躁地说道，“我喜欢你Bucky！”

Bucky翻了个白眼，天知道这应该是他先说的台词——其实接吻也应该是他先主动的，他是这么计划的。但算了，反正结果好就一切都好，不是吗？

于是他在Steve的臂弯里轻轻蹭了蹭，闷着声音回答：“嗯，我也喜欢你。”


	7. Chapter 7

07

Dolores今天在Bucky和她打招呼的时候没有回答他，而是上上下下地认真看了Bucky十秒，接着用手掩住自己的唇角：“天啊。”Bucky和她装傻，歪着脑袋看她：“天啊？”“天啊。”Dolores一板一眼地讲，“你恋爱了。”

Bucky忍住自己想要傻笑的冲动，矜持地回答：“我没有。”“你有。”Dolores一口咬死，Bucky吐吐舌头：“好吧，我有。”

Dolores来劲了，把手里的滤嘴往水池里一扔，凑过来和他咬耳朵：“什么时候？周六还是周日？”“其实是周五。”Bucky回答她，Dolores周末没有轮班，所以他们两天没见过了，“你怎么看出来的？”Dolores翻了个白眼：“你脸上的每一个毛孔都写着‘老子恋爱了超他妈高兴的快来问我快来问我’。”

Bucky终于忍不住傻笑出声，Dolores做了个晕过去的表情。

礼拜五回到家里的时候他还晕晕乎乎的，他觉得Steve也是一样，因为他在摁电梯的时候摁成了五楼——Bucky家在六楼。回到家关上门的那一刻开始他们谁都没有说话，就那样在黑暗中默默盯着对方，就在Bucky决定要豁出去的时候，Steve开口了：“我——我们没有买灯泡！”

“哦！”Bucky忘了——早忘了，谁还会记得灯泡的事情？（显然Steve会记得。）“我明天——”“我去买。”Steve抢答道，Bucky磕绊着：“那你——你明天去买，现在太晚了，外面不安全而且应该都关门了。”“好的。”

气氛缓和了一点儿，但谁都没提刚刚发生的事情，最后他们都去睡了——分开睡的，Steve又睡回了沙发。Bucky想要抗议，但今天的惊险历程已经使他精疲力尽，他本想等Steve洗完澡之后和他谈谈，却连等都没等到那个时候就先睡着了。

第二天醒来的时候他还懵懵懂懂地，脑子里出现的第一个反应是：昨晚Steve和我告白了，是我做梦梦到的吗？

他在床上躺了一会儿，然后有些恍惚地翻身下床。在推开卧室门的一刻，他听到屋外有些动静。他深吸一口气，空气中是煎熟的培根混合着黄油的味道，还有一点点苹果的香气。他跟着那股气味，走进厨房，看到Steve站在电磁炉前。Steve听到他的动静，转过身来，冲他笑了一下：“早上好，Bucky。”接着凑过身来吻了他。

Bucky伸手环上他的脖颈，在被亲得迷迷糊糊的半途想，原来不是梦啊。

Steve用一只手抱着他的腰，松开他的时候顺便还用另一只手把电磁炉给关了。Bucky脑子还没转过来，含糊着问他：“你会做饭？”Steve又笑了，露出一口整洁的白牙：“会，只是之前一直不会用这个……唔，灶台？”Bucky眨眨眼：“我确定这个叫‘电磁炉’。”Steve露出一个恍然大悟的表情，Bucky迫不及待地问：“所以我能吃到你做的饭了？”Steve深深地盯着他，突然又在他唇上偷了一个吻：“当然，你想吃，我就给你做。”

然后他们一起笑出了声，抱着的姿势看起来傻里傻气的，可谁都不愿意松手。直到卧室里的闹钟在这时响了起来，Bucky才挣开了Steve的怀抱：“哦不，我要迟到了！！”

Steve看着他慌慌张张地忙着准备，只觉得怎么都移不开自己的视线。

“所以是他先告的白。”Dolores瞪大了眼，Bucky不可置否，表情颇为得意。Dolores又连着说了几个“天呐”，接着忽然话锋一转：“你还没和我说过，他到底叫什么，长什么样，有照片吗？”“……照片没有。”Bucky斟酌了一下，他还是比较信任Dolores的，所以他觉得可以告诉她一些事实，“他叫Steve，金发蓝眼，比我高一点儿，但是壮很多，我感觉他的胸肌可以夹死一窝老鼠……”

Dolores做个了微妙的表情，显然是被他最后的一个比喻给恶心了一下，接着她一甩头发：“我以为你在跟我描述美国队长？”“什么？当然不，我又不认识那家伙。”“是啊，你这个从不看新闻的老头子。”Dolores眀嘲暗讽了他一把，Bucky翻了个白眼：“我不是，我只是对那群复仇者没有——”“——没有兴趣，呸，只是因为你过时而已，现在谁不谈论复仇者们呢！”Dolores继续发动刻薄攻击，Bucky决定这次放过她：毕竟他已经有对象了，不能欺负一个单身女孩儿不是吗？

“——所以你和那个Steve的床上感情也很好吗？”“咳——”Bucky猛地弯腰咳嗽，Dolores在他旁边发出惊天大叫：“你不要告诉我你们还没上过床——”“Dolores！”这一声不是Bucky叫的，是他们的老板，“不想上班可以不上！”

Dolores连忙捂住嘴，又凑过去压低声音问Bucky：“你们没上床？”Bucky抹了一把脸，用很微小的幅度点点头，Dolores又要尖叫了：“Bucky——Bucky·Barnes，你还是我认识的那个Bucky·Barnes吗？”“他，他比较，传统，嗯。”

Bucky也找不到比“传统”更能形容Steve的词语了。事实上，前天他们就讨论过这个问题。那时候Bucky下班回家，看到Steve系着他平时穿的那条围裙在做晚饭——见鬼了，他怎么从来没觉得自己那条又旧又脏的围裙能这么时尚又性感？这条围裙存在的价值就是为了突显Steve紧实的翘屁股的是吗？

于是Bucky直接把还在做饭的Steve拽过来，一边接吻一边摸他的屁股。Steve一开始惊了一下，但进入状态也很快。两个人嘴上舌吻着，下体也开始不由自主地互相摩擦，就在Bucky觉得可以进行下一步的时候，Steve松开了他：“我——对不起Bucky！”

Bucky一下就懵了：道什么歉？什么道歉？道歉什么？你是早泄还是阳痿吗？然后他就看到Steve通红着一张脸，结结巴巴地说道：“我，我才和你恋爱第，第一天，就对你有这么，呃，下流的冲动，我，我太不知廉耻了！！”

Bucky沉默了半晌，松开Steve，干笑一声：“……哈哈，没关系。”然后背过身，整理了一下衣服，顺便给了自己一掌：好吧，James·Barnes，冷静一点，到嘴的鸭子飞不走，该是你的就是你的，但不能把人吓跑了！想完这一段他回过身，冲Steve挤出一个笑容：“那我先去洗个手？”

Steve看着他，也羞怯地笑了一下，然后就转过身，继续做饭去了。

那之后他们就再也没有做比接吻更越界的行为——虽然其实有起码三次Bucky都觉得他们马上就要做爱了，但是Steve总是恰到好处地见好就收，用他那种无比纯真的笑容告诉Bucky他要去睡了、或者去做什么事了，在那之后只剩下Bucky一个人对着空气平复自己的心情（和老二）。

回想至此Bucky脸上的表情越来越难看，Dolores在这时笑出了声。Bucky瞪她一眼，言下之意是“单身的不许嘲笑有对象的”。Dolores却拍拍他的肩：“看来你这次很认真嘛。”女孩撩了撩自己富有光泽的红发，笑盈盈地看着他：“希望你这次找到的是对的人。”

Bucky笑了，思绪飘到那人身上：“……嗯，多谢。”

下班的时候Bucky顺手带了点店里的巧克力布朗尼，准备给Steve尝尝。他坐地铁回家，快到公寓的时候，忽然听到了左手边的小巷子里有什么动静。Bucky留心看了一眼，便看到了这样的场景：一个女孩儿瘫坐在地上，手提包里的东西掉了一地；她身前站着四个男人，其中的三个围着剩下的那个穿兜帽卫衣的，那个戴兜帽的——这他妈不是Steve吗？？

Bucky一下子心就提到了嗓子眼，他看到其中一个脸上有纹身的男的掏出了一把蝴蝶刀，冲Steve说了些什么，而另外一个男的向巷口看了一眼。他不确定对方有没有看到自己，但他第一反应是拿出手机，准备先报警——

然后他就看到Steve一手扼住那个拿蝴蝶刀的男人的喉咙，把他从原地提了起来。接着他擒住男人拿刀的手，膝盖往他手肘上一顶，刀就从他手中掉了下来，然后他把那个人就这么扔了出去。

Bucky已经看傻了，剩下的两个男人也一样。他们慢了一拍，然后一起冲了上去，但Bucky还没看清Steve的动作，那两个人就也倒在地上了。

接着Steve弯下腰，对那个女孩儿伸出了手，将她拉了起来。女孩儿好像还有些腿软，一时半会儿站不起来，Bucky在这时看到地上的一个人拿起蝴蝶刀，对着Steve刺了过去：“——Steve！！”

蝴蝶刀擦过了Steve的手臂，衣服被割开，鲜血也一下子濡湿了灰色的布料。Steve受了这一下，没吭一声，然后反手握住了那个人的手腕，那人发出一声尖叫，右手软软地垂了下来，看起来是被Steve弄脱臼了。接着Steve转过身，惊讶地看着Bucky：“你回来了！”

Bucky气不打一处来，只觉得自己要昏倒了。巷子里女孩儿冲Steve鞠了好几个躬，然后抓着包一路小跑地离开了。Steve最后冲她挥了挥手，然后兴冲冲地朝着Bucky跑了过来：“Bucky，家里没有蘑菇了，我想买点回去做——”“闭嘴。”Bucky握住他的手臂——没受伤的那只——恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“回家！”

回去的路上Bucky一直一言不发，Steve小心翼翼地想看他，每次都被Bucky给瞪了回去。一到家Bucky就把他摁在沙发上，然后从沙发底下拉出了急救包。看着他在急救包里翻东西，Steve还是忍不住开了口：“Bucky，我——”“你的超能力其实是惹麻烦上身是吧？”

Bucky没好气地开口，Steve被他凶得更委屈了：“不是，Bucky我就是看到他们在欺负那位女士，所以我就——”“你就不会先报警吗？或者找几个人一起去对付他们？我知道你是想帮她，这很好，可你只有一个人，他们有三个，还有刀！没见过你这么急着送死的！”Bucky叨叨絮絮地说了一堆，半晌，Steve小声开口：“……可我不是能赢嘛。”

Bucky气绝，一把扯过Steve的手臂：“是啊，那这又是怎么回事？”说着他看了一眼Steve的伤口，然后一瞬间愣住了。

那刚刚还鲜血直流的伤口，现在已经止住了血，甚至重新长出了皮肤——就好像从未受伤那样。


	8. Chapter 8

08

Bucky盯着那处伤口——但是此刻那道伤痕已经不见了，被割开的衣服下露出的只有白皙的皮肤，可灰色的羊绒布料上还沾着暗色的鲜血。他不可能看错的，这些血迹就是伤口存在过的证明，可是那道伤到底到哪儿去了呢？

好一阵子两个人都没有说话，最后居然还是Steve先开的口：“……呃，我猜他刚刚也没有割得很深——”“——所以你他妈真的有超能力？”

Bucky一字一顿地问出了这句话，Steve几乎是立刻就皱起了眉：“Bucky，我没有什么超能力，我只是个普通的——”“你想说你是个普通人？普通人能在十分钟之内愈合一道起码四厘米长的刀口吗？”

Steve感到愈发心烦意乱，他一方面想要着急否认，另一方面却在肯定Bucky的猜测：不仅是因为眼前发生的事实，更是因为他那好久没有出来闹腾的记忆在该死地肯定这个想法。他能感觉到一种莫名的熟悉感，一种对“我确实有异于常人的地方”这个想法的熟悉感，他的身体记忆在帮他肯定这种想法。

可他的烦躁也正是来源于此，他不想承认这点，或者说，他不想在Bucky的面前承认这一点。他不想让Bucky觉得他不是一个普通人，他怕那会让Bucky觉得二人之间有隔阂，会让他害怕接近自己，会让他想要离开自己。

一想到“Bucky有可能要离开自己”，Steve便觉得从心底涌出一股苦涩的绝望感，仿佛被人痛击了一拳胃部，浑身都感到无比脱力。他反抓住Bucky握在自己手腕上的手，好像是生怕下一秒他就会逃走那样：“Bucky，你听我说，这肯定是因为什么别的原因，不是我——”

就在这时，他注意到窗外有什么微小的动静，在他的大脑反应过来之前，他就已经喊出了声：“——趴下！！”

他一把抓过Bucky，将他整个人护在怀中，接着背对着客厅的窗户卧倒在地，卧倒的瞬间关掉了客厅的灯。室内完全陷入黑暗，下一秒屋外传来枪声，窗户上的玻璃尽数震碎。Bucky能听到密密麻麻的子弹声，最近的一颗仿佛就在他左耳边炸开。几秒后枪声停了下来，一个想法冲进他的脑袋，他忽然脸上血色全无：“Steve……”“快走！！”

谢天谢地，Steve站了起来，毫发无损地。他一伸手，直接将身后的沙发竖了起来扔向窗户，堵住了那里。这为他们赢取了几秒时间，Steve带着Bucky往卧室的窗户跑去：“抓紧我！！”但还没等Bucky抓紧他，他就把Bucky横抱了起来。Bucky在慌乱之中抱住他的脖子，然后——Steve就这么从六楼的窗户跳了出去。

Bucky差点就要像个小姑娘那样尖叫出声了——幸好在他尖叫之前他们就落地了，落在他家楼下的垃圾处理站的那一袋袋黑色的大塑料袋上。Bucky曾经不止一次地投诉过这个处理站的设置位置，但他现在就想伏地感谢设计这个垃圾站位置的人。

他被Steve放了下来，刚想问他“我们逃脱了吗”，Steve就开了口：“来了，起码有十二个人。”他说着，扶了一把Bucky：“他们是冲我来的，你去附近躲一下——”“你要丢下我？！”Bucky焦急地打断他，Steve摇摇头：“不，只是你先走，我一会儿就会——”“No，not without you!!”

Bucky这么说着，攥紧了Steve的右手，平日里温润的绿色圆眼此刻狠狠地盯着他。Steve愣了一下，最后什么也没说，只是回握了一下Bucky的手。

Bucky立刻对他露出一个安抚的笑容，开口道：“往后走。”

布鲁克林的街区小巷丛生，但好在Bucky对它们知根知底。他带着Steve像是两只小仓鼠一般，在鳞次栉比的楼房之间穿梭着。Bucky在一处通往不同大道的岔路口犹豫了一下，忽然听到背后一阵咚咚哐哐的声音，回头一看，是Steve打开了一辆SUV的车门：“上车。”Bucky目瞪口呆：“你哪儿学会的撬车？”“纳粹德国。”Steve头也不抬地回答，答完之后才歪了一下脑袋，仿佛也在奇怪自己怎么会脱口而出这个答案，“……之类的吧？”

Bucky哽了一下，飞快地坐上副驾座。就在Steve发动车子的一刻，Bucky从后视镜里看到有两个持枪的全副武装的人出现在他们的后方：“Steve！”“坐稳了！”Steve猛地踩了一脚油门，银色的汽车瞬间向前冲了出去。

身后一直有人在开枪，为了躲避子弹Steve连着拐了几个弯，最后他们开出这片楼区时，面前淌着的是一条小河，就是他们前几日才刚刚走过的那一条。“左边有警局！”Bucky说道，而Steve眉头一蹙，往右打了方向盘。Bucky不解地看了他一眼，Steve面色凝重地回答他：“他们穿着的神盾局的制服。”

Bucky茫然地眨眨眼：“什么盾？”“S.H.I.E.L.D.，一个特工组织。”Bucky明白过来了，纵使他对那些超级英雄的事情并不感兴趣，但也知道这个与超级英雄们有着千丝万缕联系的神盾局的存在。“……该死的。”Bucky把目光移回前方，“你到底是做了什么事儿？”Steve闻言，苦笑了一下：“Bucky，一会儿我找个地方停下，你就下车自己——”“不要以为我现在不能揍你就能瞎说胡话了，”Bucky打断了他，从牙缝间挤出一个个单词，“我都记在账上，回头跟你一并清算。”

Steve看着他，欲言又止，就在这时传来玻璃碎裂的声音——是车后窗裂了，被子弹打碎的。Bucky惊呼一声，Steve用手护住他的头顶：“蹲下！”Bucky照做了，在蹲下之前看了一眼后视镜，有一辆漆黑的装甲车跟在他们后面。

Steve在河堤上开S型，以躲避子弹，但这样也同时使得后面的装甲车逐步逼近了他们。“操！”Bucky骂了一句，忽然看到座位底下好像有什么东西在反光。他伸手一掏，惊喜地发现是一把蟒蛇左轮，他检查了一下，里面还有子弹：“操，Steve你他妈真是个撬车天才！”“什么？！”

Steve这会儿全身心地在和后面的装甲车较量，根本没有发现Bucky的动作。Bucky伸长脖子，看了一眼右视镜，然后深吸一口气，猛地站了起来。“Bucky！！”Steve一瞬间六神全无，而Bucky已经朝装甲车开了一枪。下一秒，装甲车的前右轮瘪了下去，整辆车剧烈地晃动了一下，然后开始向右倾斜。

Steve在后视镜里看到了整个过程，Bucky也是，事实上他瞪大了眼：“……我也没想过我准头这么好。”“你太乱来了！！”Steve总算回过了神，叱责了一句Bucky，“不要再这样做了！”“那就这样白白等着让他们追上来吗！”“我会想办法的，你这样就是在暴露弱点！”“说得好像你没有暴露一样！”“Bucky，不要再强词夺理了！”“我——操！”

Bucky突然停下了争执，Steve一看后视镜，看到有一个人从那辆装甲车的天窗里钻了出来，肩上扛着一枚RPG。他当机立断，一手环腰抱住Bucky，然后对着车门踹了一脚。在他们翻滚着掉出车厢时，RPG在他们的身后爆炸了。

他们一路滚进了河里，Steve从水下观察岸上。有几个人从装甲车上下来，举着枪围住了那辆已经爆炸了的SUV。忽的，他闻到一股血腥味儿，顷刻间他的瞳孔便收缩成一个点——是Bucky受伤了，有一片汽车上飞出来的金属片扎进了他的左肩。他的脸痛苦地皱成一团，不受控制地想张嘴呻吟，结果吐出了一大串混杂着血丝的气泡。

Steve立刻低下头，用嘴把氧气度给他。「怎么办。」Steve的大脑紧张地思考着，「我可以冲上去，可是我要先把Bucky藏好……怎么办？」

岸上有一个人朝水面的方向看来，Steve听到他冲着同伴喊道：“嘿！往这儿看看！”他的胃一沉，岸上的人渐渐围了过来，他握住Bucky腰际的手开始颤抖起来。

下一秒，岸上的其中一人忽然软绵绵地倒了下去，接着是第二个、第三个。Steve愣了一秒，才反应过来：他们中弹了。「是谁？」Steve迷茫地想着，但敌人还在不断地倒下。带头看向河里的那个人慌张而无助地看着自己的同伴倒下，然后他忽然被什么人扼住了咽喉，然后轻易地拧断了脖子。

Steve在水下看得清清楚楚，拧断他脖子的是一个穿着一身黑衣的长发女人。那女人一脚踹开那人的尸体，然后冲Steve挥了挥手：“找你可真不容易，队长。”

「——我还活着？」

这是Bucky恢复意识之后所想到的第一句话，他感到脑袋晕晕乎乎的，但左后肩传来钝痛，这大概是因为他还活着，所以才能感受到痛觉吧。

“……不行，我……”“……没关系的，很安全……”“……保证……他必须……”“……Fury会……”“……那不一样！……”有人在吵嚷，Bucky听不太真切，又过了一会儿，他发觉这其中一个人的声音是Steve，强烈的冲动令他立刻开了口：“Steve……”

吵嚷声停了下来，然后有人伏在了他的耳边：“Bucky！天啊，感谢上帝，你醒了！”是Steve的声音，这让Bucky想安心地笑出来，于是他也这么做了。他的左手被Steve握住了，那人热切地亲吻他的手心和指尖，颤抖着喊他的名字：“Bucky，天啊，Bucky，Bucky……”Bucky终于觉得清醒了一些，他张开手指，摸摸Steve的下巴：“别这样，我不是还好好的吗？”

Steve像是自己受伤了那样呻吟一声，语气变得更加痛苦了：“对不起，对不起，是我的错，我没能保护好你，我……”“嘿，别道歉。”Bucky虚弱地抗议着，Steve在他的掌心里摇摇头：“不，这是我的错，我——”“抱歉，但我必须要打断你了，队长。”

另一个人在此刻开口说话了，是一个女人。Bucky皱了一下眉心，迷茫地问：“什么？她在叫你吗，Steve？”“是的，Barnes先生。”女人开口比Steve还快，这让Bucky有些愠恼。所以现在到底是什么情况？他烦躁地想着，睁开眼打算自己看个究竟——

于是他看到跪在自己窗边、穿着一身红白蓝制服、背上还背着一个圆盾的Steve，还有他身边穿着黑色紧身衣、长发飘飘的一位女士。

Bucky眨眨眼，僵硬地开口：“我是还在做梦吗？”

Steve露出一个宠溺的笑容，温柔地开口：“不，抱歉Bucky，我这个自我介绍可能有点太迟了……”“不是可能，就是太迟了。”身后的女人打断他，声音充满了调笑意味。Steve翻了个小小的白眼，然后对Bucky说道：“这是Natasha，Natasha·Romanoff，嗯……你也可以叫她Black Widow。”

Bucky没有和Natasha打招呼，而是直直地看着Steve，等他的下文。于是Steve深吸一口气，继续说道：“……我的名字是Steve·Rogers，或许你听过我的……外号，‘Captain America’。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

Bucky从不关注超级英雄相关的新闻——没有什么原因，只是没兴趣罢了，就好像有人喜欢追着看游泳比赛的消息，但有些人没有兴趣，所以就对此一窍不通。Bucky觉得超级英雄差不多就和游泳比赛一样吧，有人会感兴趣，但他不是，就是这么简单。

但虽然不感兴趣，他也有过一些耳闻——就算你不看游泳比赛，你也知道“飞鱼”菲尔普斯对吗？他当然也听说过一些超英的名字，钢铁侠、雷神，当然还有美国队长。

事实上，他的祖父就是军人，也参加过二战，小时候的Bucky只要去祖父家拜访时，祖父就会对他讲起美国队长的故事，还会拿出一些年代久远、模糊泛黄的宣传画，给Bucky看看他那个年代的全民偶像。宣传画上的美国队长穿着红白蓝相间的紧身衣，拿着美国国旗样式的盾牌，戴着一个遮住大半张脸的头盔，冲着镜头敬军礼。这就是小时候的Bucky对“美国队长”的全部印象了。

后来，人们说美国队长回来了。那段时间他上班的咖啡店里，几乎每天都会有人在谈论这件事。Bucky再怎么不关心，也耳濡目染了不少，知道美国队长的名字是Steve·Rogers，打了超级士兵血清，在冰川底下冻了七十年，最近被神盾局捞了起来。

他以为这是离自己很遥远的事情，权当是餐后谈资随便听听。然而没想到，人生就是如此戏剧化，你以为和你自己一定没有关系的人或事，偏偏最后就是会和你扯上关系。

Steve心惊胆战地看着躺在病床上的Bucky，等待着对自己的最后通牒。他爱Bucky——从见到他的第一眼开始便无法自拔地爱着他，而Bucky是那么地善良，他愿意接受自己这个来路不明的男人的爱，也愿意给予自己爱。在Bucky吻他的那一刻，Steve毫不怀疑自己就是世界上最幸福的人。他不在意自己还能否找回记忆，他只想永远和爱的人在一起。

然而，这种包含着虚幻的日常生活总是要迎来结束之日的。敌人先一步找到了他，但好在Natasha来得不算太晚。几乎是在看到她的一瞬间，Steve就已经能感觉到记忆开始恢复了。她把他们带到了神盾局的另一个基地，在这里他见到了假死的Nick·Fury，还有他的其他同伴。于是他想起了一切：九头蛇、洞察计划、皮尔斯。

他们之前抓住了西特维尔，利用他潜入了天空母舰，然后就被赶来的九头蛇围堵了。虽然他们成功毁掉了其中一架天空母舰并干扰了Zola的算法，但九头蛇的人实在是太多了，在撤离的过程中他和Natasha还有Sam失散，坠入了河中。他掉进水里的时候脑袋撞到了什么东西，用毅力强撑着顺水漂流很久之后才爬上了岸，但没走多久就昏过去了。现在看来，他就是因为这样才会失忆的。

他和Hill还有Natasha解释了这段时间他都跑去了哪里，Hill惊讶地一挑眉：“我还以为你的血清能应付失忆这种小事情的来着？”Natasha看看Steve，又看看躺在病床上的Bucky，意味深长地说：“不是不能应付，是不想应付吧？”

Steve无言以对，因为他觉得Natasha说得也有一定道理：他在潜意识里想和Bucky一直在一起，所以对血清的修复功能造成了一些影响。他对此表达了愧疚，但Natasha毫不在意地拍了拍他的肩：“不要以为没了你我们就真的束手无策了。”

他感激地对好友报以一笑，然后目光就再一次移回了昏迷不醒的Bucky身上。Natasha上前一步，和他并肩站立：“他会没事的，伤口并不深。”Steve叹了口气：“不是这个问题……是我的错。”“你已经尽你所能了。”“但是他本不该和这事儿有半点牵连的！”Steve有些失控地低吼，握紧了双拳，“我……我从一开始就该离开他的，我本该这么做，可我——我太自私了。”

Natasha只从刚才Steve的说辞里听到了只言片语，并不了解他和Bucky之间究竟发生了些什么。但她仍拍拍Steve的后背，安慰道：“那你得问问他，觉不觉得你是个自私的人。”

Steve明白Natasha的意思，Bucky有权利知道事情的真相，他已经骗了他太久了，尽管那并不是他的主观意愿，可这对Bucky来说也算是一种“欺骗”。所以现在，他把这份生杀大权交到了Bucky手上。

他握住Bucky的手，沉声说道：“抱歉Bucky，我之前一直没有告诉你真相，因为发生了一些事情所以我不记得我是谁了……但这不是借口，我……总之，现在的我就是真正的我了，我保证。”他小心挑选着措辞，好看的蓝眼睛微微下垂，有些可怜巴巴地望着Bucky：“所以Bucky，你能……你会原谅我吗？”

说完这句话，他屏住呼吸看向Bucky，四倍强化过的心脏疯狂跳动起来。过了好久，他才终于听到Bucky的声音：“……天啊。”他发出一个叹词，Steve能理解这大概是因为他受到了事实的冲击，可下一秒，Bucky勾起了他猫咪一样的唇角，给了Steve一个甜蜜的笑容：“——所以你真的叫Steve，太好了……我喜欢这个名字，喜欢叫你‘Steve’。”

Steve完全怔住了，在刚刚的那段沉默里他想象了很多Bucky可能会说的话，可他没有想到答案竟会是这一句。他的双手又开始颤栗起来，几乎忘记了该怎么说自己的母语：“Bu-Bucky，我……”“但是我居然一直都猜错了，你的超能力是超级血清。”说着Bucky懊恼地晃晃脑袋，“我还以为答案一定是‘惹麻烦上身’才对呢。”

Steve的眉头舒展开来，像是一条大型犬那样蹭了蹭Bucky的掌心：“也可以这么说，对，你说的都对，天啊……Buck，我……”“你是不是又在想什么乱七八糟的事情？”Bucky打断了他的胡言乱语，颇为得意地冲他眨眨眼睛，“不要以为你可以用‘美国队长’这个借口逃开，我之前说要和你算总账是认真的。”

Steve终于笑了起来，他实在是忍不住，俯身凑过去给了Bucky一个吻。Bucky欣然接受，温顺地张开嘴迎接他的全部热情。Steve不敢吻得太过用力，所以只是轻柔地舔弄着他的舌尖和唇瓣，把这个温情的吻无限拉长，直到身后传来了Sam的声音：“Steve，我刚刚和Fury——哦老天！”

他这才和Bucky讪讪分开，回头看了一眼冒冒失失闯进来的Sam。Sam把他的大眼睛瞪到最大——这让他的眼白在他黑乎乎的脸上看起来特别明显，Natasha被他的这个表情逗得有点想笑——死命盯着Steve和Bucky，最后干巴巴地开口：“我是不是该原地起飞离开这里？”

Steve咳嗽了一声，直起身子：“先说正事儿吧。Bucky，这是Sam·Wilson，代号Falcon。Sam，这是Bucky。”“哦，嗨，哥们儿，很高兴认识你，我刚刚已经听队长唠叨不少你的事儿了。”Sam大大咧咧地和他打招呼，Bucky给了Steve一个“我们一会儿需要谈谈”的眼神，这让他露出了不好意思的笑容。

Sam的身后，Fury和Hill前后脚地走了进来，看到Sam一言难尽地表情都心下了然地移开了视线。Steve看着这群人精彩纷呈的脸，闹了个大红脸：“……所以能说正事儿了吗？”Hill皱了皱眉，往Bucky的方向看了一眼：“队长，需不需要……”“没关系，”Steve断然回答，“就在这儿说吧。”

Fury向他们说明了方案，潜入剩下的两架母舰并把锁定芯片替换掉。几个人快速对了一下计划流程，Steve做了最后定夺：“今晚好好休整，明早五点准时行动。”大家颔首表示明白，便各司其职去了。Natasha是最后一个离开的，美艳的双面间谍冲着Steve抛了一个媚眼：“怪不得我给你介绍那么多女孩儿都没有用，哈？”Steve没脾气地喊了她一声：“Nat！”俄国人揶揄地笑着，转身扬起一片火红的长发。

现在又只剩下了两个人，Steve重新在Bucky床边跪下，平视着他的眼睛。Bucky对他挑挑眉：“看起来你要去拯救世界了？”Steve看着他，轻柔地抚摸他的手背：“一切都会好的，Bucky。”“是啊，”Bucky语气嘲讽地应了一声，不去看Steve的眼睛，“你救个女孩儿都要挨一刀子，现在你要去和一个想要控制世界的邪恶组织干架了，真好！”

Steve害臊地低下头，软软地喊了一声，像是在撒娇：“Bucky……”Bucky被他喊得没办法，最后只能叹了口气：“我担心你，Steve。我……我本以为以后我顶多只需要担心一下你时不时的见义勇为，却没想到你还能让我更加担心……你得让我习惯习惯，亲爱的。”

Steve被这一声“亲爱的”喊得耳根一红，他现在就想热切地亲吻Bucky，吻遍他的全身，但他知道还不是时候，于是只能强压下欲望，继续安抚自己的恋人：“幸运的是我不是第一次和这个邪恶组织干架了，还记得美国队长打败了红骷髅吗？”说完才突然反应过来打败了之后发生了什么事，Steve真想给自己一拳，他真的从来不会安慰人。

但Bucky还是笑了出来，他咯咯地笑着，绿色的双眸满怀爱意地看着Steve。好一会儿，那眼神里流露出一份寂寥：“……我想陪在你身边。”

Steve皱起了眉，急匆匆地开口：“太危险了，Bucky，你留在这里，Dr.List会照顾你的。不用担心我，Sam和Natasha会帮我一起……”“我知道，”Bucky打断了他的念叨，温和地笑着，“我只是……只是觉得我很无能为力。”

Steve的心一下子揪了起来，他该早一些意识到的，Bucky是这般善良，愿意为自己赴汤蹈火。他的爱像是无暇的圣光一般，普照在他的心窝，温暖着他的躯壳。Steve深吸一口气，伸出手捏捏他肉乎乎的脸颊：“是谁一枪打爆了九头蛇的车轮胎来着？”

Bucky似乎是被他的动作痒到了，往后稍稍躲了一下：“有人告诉我再也不要那么做了！”他们瞎闹了一会儿，然后安静下来。Steve捧住他的脸，眼睛盯住他的眼睛，然后是嘴唇，最后他靠了上去，与Bucky额头相抵：“Buck，正因为我很清楚地知道我所经历的事情有多可怕，我不想让你也要有朝一日会面对那些事情，所以才会这么拼命，明白吗？”

Bucky看着他，用很轻的声音回答：“我只是想照顾你……像Romanoff那样。”Steve的眼神一瞬间亮了起来：“你吃Nat的醋？”Bucky抱怨起来：“少往自己脸上贴金！”“你当然可以照顾我，”Steve坦然而言，“你可以照顾我一辈子呢。”

Bucky瞠大了眼睛，一瞬间他的脸全红了。他张张嘴，最后那句滑到嘴边的“你是在求婚吗”硬生生拐了个弯，直接变成了一句回答：“……当然可以了。”

Steve蔚蓝的眸子弯了起来，然后他给了Bucky一个吻：“明天见。”“……明天见。”

他转身离开，奔向属于自己的战场，为了众生，为了信念，从今天起，也为了他的爱人。


	10. Chapter 10

10

凌晨四点的时候Bucky其实就醒了一次，他听到外边儿有一些动静，想起身去看一眼。但他的脑袋很昏沉，四肢也绵软无力，大概是因为给他输的液体里有一部分起到镇静作用的药物。他费力地睁开眼，看到有什么金属的东西反光了一下，他知道那是Steve的盾牌。接着，他的意识便再一次陷入了黑暗之中。

六点的时候他从床上惊醒，感到浑身是汗。他艰难地撑起身下床，脚尖刚刚触碰到地面，就听到了另一个人的声音：“——Mr.Barnes，我建议您现在最好不要下床。”

是Dr.List，神盾局的医生，Bucky昨天已经和他认识了，是位脾气温和的老先生。医生拿着一块记录板站在他身边，严肃地推了一下厚重的眼镜：“Mr.Barnes，您的伤口虽然没有伤及内脏和大血管，但也足够深了，我现在需要您躺好静养。”

Bucky抿助嘴唇，挣扎了一下，还是把自己的想法直接说出了口：“我想去见Steve。”Dr.List无奈地叹了口气，露出一幅“我早就知道你会这么说”的表情：“Captain Rogers已经出发去执行行动了，他现在应该正在三曲翼大楼了。”“我知道，”Bucky快速接上他的话，坚定地盯着List流露出惊讶的眼睛，“我想要去见他。”

年迈的医生一瞬间沉下了脸，用威严的声音说道：“这不可能，Mr.Barnes，你知道我不会同意的！”Bucky撇开视线，无所谓地耸了耸肩：“这我也知道，所以我没打算取得你的同意。”医生彻底恼火了，把手上的记录板往床头柜上一扔：“Barnes，你要清楚，你和他们不一样！你不是什么超级血清战士，没法像队长那样受了伤一转头就能痊愈，你必须留在这儿好好休息，不然就是在挑战我医生的权威！”

Bucky静静地听完List的训斥，接着露出一个笑容。他用大拇指轻揉着自己的手背，那是昨天Steve抚摸过的地方：“我明白您的用心良苦，Dr.List，但是我担心他……我听到昨天他们的作战计划了，神盾局叛变了，你们现在孤立无援，我想了很多最糟糕的情况，无法控制自己地……但我想让Steve知道，起码有我在，他的背后就永远有人帮他盯着。”

Dr.List看着这名勇敢的年轻人，无可奈何地说道：“他不是一个人，Black Widow和Falcon跟着他，他们会帮他盯着的。”“这个嘛，我觉得超级英雄们似乎都挺忙的，好像不太顾得上彼此？”Bucky说着，调皮地眨了眨眼，“毕竟介于之前发生的事情，我才是第一个能在发生乱七八糟的事情时找到Steve的人？”

医生盯着他，似乎在做激烈的思想搏斗。好一会儿，他叹了口气，摸摸自己本就快掉光头发的脑袋：“你这自说自话的小鬼……队长会打死我的。”Bucky一下子翻身下床，自来熟地拍拍医生的肩膀：“别怕，你就跟他说是我威胁你的！”Dr.List又接连叹了几口气，对Bucky摆摆手：“穿衣服去——不对，先过来，让我把你的伤口再包扎一次！”

他们从神盾局的这个基地里找到了一辆车，本来Bucky是想自己来开车的，但Dr.List用一句“病号给我坐副驾座”把他打发过去了，结果一上路Bucky就后悔了：你们神盾局的人开车都这么不要命的吗？！就算是个非战斗人员？！

他们朝三曲翼大楼快速驱车前行，但在远远还未抵达之时Bucky就倒抽一口凉气：他看到了那两架浮在空中的天空母舰。“快点，”他不自觉地捏紧了List的肩膀，“求你！”“别紧张，”医生安慰他，“我也很担心队长，但我们要相信他。”

Bucky咬紧了下唇，他当然相信Steve，他知道Steve向来是所向披靡的，不论他是不是美国队长；但这并不会影响他担心Steve，倒不如说，担心Steve已经成为他的一种本能了。车在沥青公路上快速行驶着，而Bucky的目光始终盯着那两架天空母舰。

几分钟后，他们终于接近了目的地，再驶过这座桥就能抵达三曲翼大楼。忽然，天空中传来一阵巨大的炮火声。Dr.List下意识踩住了刹车，Bucky立刻看向窗外，大喊道：“——他在那！！”

Dr.List闻声也顺着Bucky的目光看过去，数百米外的河面上，天空母舰正在逐步崩落，无数零件从高空中坠落，跌入河里。实在是离得太远了，在医生眼里只能看到一堆黑乎乎的不知道什么形状的东西在往下掉而已。Dr.List皱起眉，对Bucky大喊：“你确定你看到他了？”“我确定！哦不，他要掉下去了！！”

Bucky不可抑制地喊叫起来，捏住了医生的手臂：“求您，再往东开一点！”Dr.List虽然将信将疑，但还是麻利地踩下了油门。「可能是我年纪大了，眼神不好使了吧，这种时候相信年轻人就对了。」他这么想着，全速朝Bucky指的方向开去。在行驶了大约半公里之后，Bucky喊了停：“就是这儿！”

Dr.List把车停下，这才想到一个问题：“等等，你先告诉我你要干什么……Barnes！”老先生到底还是慢了一步，Bucky像是离弦之箭一般冲出了车，毫不犹豫地跳进了河里。

医生瞪大了眼，完全看呆了，过了几秒他才冲到河岸大喊：“回来！Barnes，快回来！”

但Bucky并没有听到他的声音——也或许是听到了，总之他没有回头，奋力向前游去。在接近中央的地方，他忽然深吸一口气，然后一头扎进了水里。

Dr.List只觉得自己的心都要爆炸了，就算是他在做最高难度的手术时也没有感受过这种惊心动魄。时间过去了十秒、二十秒、半分钟，也有可能将近一分钟了，可河面依旧波澜不漪，一片平静。

就在Dr.List要因痛心而跪倒在地之时，倏然间，水面泛起一圈波纹，然后他看到Bucky探出了脑袋。Dr.List惊讶地张大了嘴，不仅因为Bucky的成功生还，更因为此时在他的怀中还有另一个人——是Captain Rogers。

Bucky的手托着Steve的脖子，艰难地向岸边游来，有几次医生觉得他们就要沉下去了，他随时打算搏一搏自己的老命去帮他们，但Bucky还是撑了过来——天知道他是怎么做到的，可能这就是神奇人体的极限吧，医生用科学的角度这般想到。几分钟后，他终于游到了岸边，年迈的医生小跑着过去，帮他一起把Steve抬到了岸上。

医生快速地给他做着检查，腹部有一处枪伤，肩部骨折，全身上下有不同程度的挫伤，其余的要用仪器才能检查出来。“他怎么醒不过来？”Bucky气喘吁吁地问，眼神焦虑地盯住医生。“冷静点，他不会有事的，对于普通人来说这些伤是很致命，但队长有血清——”“那他为什么醒不过来！他又不是不死之躯！！”Bucky有些失控地大喊，浅绿色的圆眼睛愠怒地看着医生，却又透露着几分痛苦的慌张。

Dr.List这一刻才明白，这个年轻人身上到底有什么与众不同的品质：是纯正的爱。他爱着Steve，用最平凡、却最圣洁的方式爱着Steve。他永远以最简单的、不掺任何杂念的眼光去看待Steve，也正因为如此，于此之中产生的爱才是最纯正的。

医生一瞬间忘记了言语，而就在这时，躺在地上的Steve突然呛出了一口水，发出一声呻吟：“咳……”

Bucky的注意力一下子回到了他身上，他捧住Steve的脸，凑过去喊他：“Steve！上帝啊……”他抚摸着自己的恋人，露出一种似哭似笑的表情，而Steve在睁开眼之前就露出了那个Bucky最喜欢的笑容。他握住Bucky的手，然后艰难地睁眼，望向他：“……看起来你总能找到我。”

Bucky总算笑出了声：“——但愿你这一回没有撞到脑袋。”

接下来的一个星期可能是所有人都最忙碌的一个星期——神盾局解散，九头蛇的阴谋败露，所有的资料公布于众。大家都有许多事情可忙，收拾残局、应付来自外界的压力，当然也有调理修养。

Steve只在医院躺了一天就起来了，好像他肚子上挨得根本不是一颗枪子儿，只是被人吐了一颗西瓜子一样。Sam和Natasha没受那么重的伤，上午结束了战斗，下午他们就开始加入工作了。

而Bucky就不一样了——这一次企图把他锁在病床上的不只有Dr.List了，还有Steve：“——你要是再不好好躺着我就把你打晕过去，我说到做到！”Steve摆出他美国队长的架子，严词厉色地这样说道。但别说Bucky了，就连Dr.List都没信，偷偷和一旁的Sam念叨：“美国队长撒谎都不打草稿的吗？”Sam高深莫测地冷笑一声：“他讲什么话都不打草稿。”

最后Bucky还是被摁回床上了——有两个超级英雄围着他他难道能反抗吗？Bucky觉得是不是该投诉这群人，向什么英雄管理联盟之类的，应该有那种玩意儿的吧？——打了一针药之后就睡着了。

Dr.List又给Bucky全方位地检查了一次，确保那道伤口并不会留下什么后遗症，只需要静养就能康复了。“不用担心队长，他会好起来的。”医生安慰着Steve，却换来对方一个自嘲的苦笑：“他就是报复我罢了。”

Steve拒绝了一切事务，媒体采访、政府联络，以及神盾局的工作，寸步不离地守着Bucky。半夜的时候，他伏在Bucky的床边小憩，迷迷瞪瞪之间，有人在低声说话：“——他没醒过？”

是Natasha，女间谍像是猫一般轻盈，没人知道她是什么时候、怎么进来的。Steve迅速恢复了清醒：“打的药有安眠作用，挺好的，起码睡着就不会乱跑了。”

Natasha勾起她的红唇，意有所指地接着说道：“我听Dr.List说了，他隔着几百米就看到你从母舰上掉下去了，然后就一个人把你捞了上来。”Steve一挑眉，不明白Natasha为什么突然提起这个：“他这么说了？”Natasha点点头，看似慵懒地拨弄自己的红色发梢：“之前我在布鲁克林找到你的时候，那辆追在你们后面的装甲车的车胎也是他打爆的吧？你可做不到一发命中。”

Steve的面色沉了下来，再次开口时语气也变得更具有威胁感：“Natasha，我知道现在你们很缺人手，但是我警告你，不准打他的主意——我不允许他再遇上任何危险。”

Natasha看着他，忽的笑了起来：“噗——原来这就是你谈恋爱的样子？”Steve不明所以，俄罗斯女人冲他摆摆手：“你也想得太多了，你真的以为神盾已经落到如此惨烈的地步了吗？需要从内部人员的身边挖掘人才？”Steve这才明白自己被戏弄了，愤愤地叨叨：“我看现在你们就是有这么惨。”

Natasha又咯咯地笑起来，片刻后，病房重新融入寂静的夜里。好一会儿，Steve才再听到Natasha的声音：“要好好珍惜啊，队长。”他抬头，却发觉哪里都寻不到女间谍的身影了：“……不用你说我也知道。”

Bucky醒了过来，觉得有点头晕，一定是那一针药里的安眠成分太多了，他睡了太久以至于睡得都头痛了。他转过脑袋，想看看现在是几点了，却先一步看到了Steve的面孔。“Ste……”“Bucky！你醒了？还好吗，要不要再睡一会儿？有没有哪里不舒服？”

一瞬间Bucky很想回答“有，再睡下去我就要撞墙了”，可他看着Steve可怜巴巴的蓝眼睛，只能把话又咽了回去：“……没有，我很好。”

Steve松了一口气，喃喃着“那就好”。他们相顾无言，就这么看着对方的眼睛，忽然毫无征兆地一齐笑出了声。Bucky先一步收住声音：“你笑什么？”Steve还是笑，但是凑过来，用鼻尖蹭蹭Bucky的鼻尖：“……没什么。”

他们就这样保持了一会儿，一时间房间里只剩下二人的呼吸声，过了一会儿，Bucky的视线从Steve的眼睛移到了他的唇上，于是Steve消磨掉了两人之间最后的一点距离，吻上了Bucky的唇。

他们温柔地接吻，用唇舌迎合对方。接着，Bucky的喉间发出一声黏糊糊的呻吟，忍不住攥紧握住Steve衣领的手，将他朝自己的方向拉了拉。Steve心领神会，上半身伏在Bucky的身上，一只手从Bucky的病服下钻进去，抚摸他光滑细腻的腰肢，这令Bucky发出了更多甜蜜的声音。

气氛变得愈发旖旎，而就在这时，病房外却传来了一点不和谐的声音：“——别挤别挤啊啊啊我都说了别挤了！！”下一秒病房的房门骤然打开，几个人影重叠着一起倒了进来。Steve一下子从床上跳了起来，人群里有人发出失望的嘘声：“跟你说了不要挤你怎么就是不听呢，笨小鸟！现在可没好戏看了！”

Steve抽了抽嘴角，咳嗽一声开了口：“Tony，你需不需要解释一下？”Tony站起身抚平了西装，无视身后Clint“你他妈才是个破铁罐”的吵吵嚷嚷，以及Bruce“队长我们有话好好说”的劝和声，泰然说道：“我们听说某位老冰棍先生近日取得了情感上的重大突破，因此特地赶来慰问一下神盾局最年迈的员工，送温暖送祝福来了。”

Clint又在他身后嚷嚷什么“现在已经没有神盾局了”，Bruce不好意思地憨笑着进门，而Steve这才发现他身后居然还跟着一大帮人：Hill、Sam、Mrs.Pots，还有一群面熟的、或者不面熟的神盾局的成员。Bucky在他身后惊呼一声，他回头才看到那人已经从病床上坐了起来：“哦，哇哦，等等，这是那个Tony·Stark吗？钢铁侠？”

Steve突然有些痛心疾首：你不认识我，怎么会认识Tony？？Bucky一眼就看穿了他的想法，笑嘻嘻地说：“毕竟那位才和现代生活比较接轨嘛，我上一只手机还是Starkphone呢。”“抱歉，但是你们在讲什么小话？有什么不能在大家面前聊得话题吗？”

钢铁侠在Steve背后又开始瞎嚷嚷，Steve觉得太阳穴又开始突突地跳。好一会儿他叹出一口气，认命般开了口：“各位，介绍一下，这位是James·Barnes，他是——我的爱人。”


	11. 正文完结

11

Dolores今天上班时，一进门就差点叫出声。她讶异地张大了嘴，好一会儿才反应过来：“——Bucky！天啊，真的是你吗？”

穿着工作服的Bucky闻声抬头，给了她一个熟悉的散漫笑容：“如假包换，女士。”Dolores快步上前，仔细打量了他一番，口中啧啧称奇：“我的上帝，你都到哪里去了？我快有一个月没见到你了吧！发短信也不回，我还以为你辞职了，可去问了老板他又说你没有……”“嘿、嘿，冷静点儿好吗？我这不是又回来了嘛。”

Bucky看着她，有些好笑地勾起嘴角。Dolores可不吃他这一套，她抱起双臂，又问了一次：“所以你到底去哪儿了？”Bucky冲她眨了眨绿色的圆眼睛，含糊道：“就，有事嘛。”Dolores生气了，一跺脚：“什么事！”“就是有事呗。”Bucky吐了吐舌头，“和，嗯……和我男朋友有关的事情。”

果然，他一提这事儿Dolores就翻了个巨大的白眼，大步流星地走去更衣室，不再理他了。

虽然快一个月没有来上班，但Bucky的手艺并没有生疏。很快，有一些常客发现了Bucky的归来，热情地和他攀谈起来，Bucky也对他们每个人报以笑容，一如既往地为这家小小的咖啡馆带来阳光与欢乐。

Dolores也挺开心，虽然他们算是前男女朋友，但是属于那种分手了之后还能做好朋友的类型。这一个月里她也担心着Bucky，因此能见到他对她来说并不是什么坏事儿。Dolores不会否认她今天的心情很好，就算承认这一点会让Bucky臭屁好久。

在这种轻松的氛围里时间总是流逝得很快。快下班的时候Dolores看到店里进来了一位男性客人，但他没有到服务台来点单，反而是站在那里四处眺望。Dolores疑惑地皱起眉头，提高声音对他说道：“您好，有什么我能帮您的吗？”

男人好像吓了一跳，犹豫了一会儿，还是朝她走了过来。他带着鸭舌帽和黑框眼镜，Dolores看不大清他的容貌，但能看到几簇金色的头发从他的帽檐下钻出来；他很高大，还很健壮，他穿着一件紧身的T恤，那衣服勒得就好像他的胸肌能夹死一窝老鼠——等等？

Dolores忽然有一种奇异的熟悉感，尔后恍然大悟：那不是Bucky用来形容他男朋友的句子吗？果然，下一秒男人就开了口：“Bu——请问Barnes先生在吗？”

Dolores差点就要笑出来了，如此欲盖弥彰的问法，这人的伪装也太过笨拙了。「得想个办法让他露馅。」这么想着，Dolores故意用一种嗲兮兮的声音说道：“你问Bucky呀？他去更衣室换衣服了。”

男人顿了一下，用和刚才一样紧张、却多了一分警惕的声音说道：“这样，我明白了。”Dolores看他一眼，继续开口：“你在等他吗？”“嗯。”男人说着颔首，不知道是不是错觉，但Dolores觉得他的耳尖有一点点泛红，她的玩心更重了：“你认识他啊，你们是什么关系？”

被这么一问，男人整个人都透出一股局促感来，慌慌张张地用手一摁头顶上的鸭舌帽：“我，呃，我们是……”“难道你在追他吗？想接他下班回家？”

Dolores的话像是一记粉红炸弹，一扔下去男人的整张脸都红透了，也愈发语无伦次。Dolores露出小恶魔一般的笑容，开口扔下了最后一记炸弹：“——那你还挺可怜的，因为Bucky喜欢的是我这样的红发长腿美女啦。”

顷刻，男人的身体便僵硬了起来。他深吸一口气，继而抬头盯着Dolores。女生这才发现他的眼睛是蔚蓝色的，像是迷人的大海一般的颜色。她觉得这双眼睛有一种令人熟悉的感觉，可下一秒她的大脑就无法继续思考这件事情了——这双迷人的眼睛此刻并没有流露出任何温柔、亲切的神色，而是像刮起了剧烈的海上风暴一般，充满威胁性地看着她。Dolores只感到浑身一震，不由自主地往后退了一步。

就在这剑拔弩张的时刻，第三个人的声音响起来了：“——你怎么来了？！”

男人的眼神一下子变了，方才那个如同震怒的猛兽一般的眼神荡然无存，转而变得像是什么温驯乖巧的金毛狗狗：“Bucky！”他朝Bucky扑了过去，将棕发的男人整个儿揽入自己的怀中。Bucky踉跄了一下，笑着回抱男人：“你在家等我不就行了？干嘛特地要绕路过来。”“想你了。”男人闷声说着，把脸埋在Bucky的颈间来回磨蹭。Bucky拿他没办法，忽然看到Dolores戏谑的眼神，无奈地开口：“Dolores，这就是我和你说的——唔！！”

他没法做完这个介绍了，因为男人直接捏住他的脸颊，就这么吻住了他的唇。

Bucky瞪大了眼，Dolores也瞪大了眼，实际上在场的所有人都瞪大了眼：现在店还没关门呢！Dolores是真的很惊讶，毕竟刚才这人表现得那么腼腆害羞，她实在是不觉得他是那种会在众目睽睽下做出这种事情的人。可男人就是这么做了，他吻了Bucky，还吻了很久——久到Bucky的脸都憋红了。他这才停下，分开之后又凑过去在Bucky水灵灵的唇上“啵”了一下，然后侧目，掷地有声地对Dolores说道：“——我是他男朋友。”

说完便半抱着Bucky，快步离开了咖啡店。

Dolores好一会儿才从震惊中缓过神来，感叹着“人不可貌相”之类的事情。她收拾了一下，去更衣室换了衣服，下班去坐地铁了。

地铁坐过了三站，她突然从座位上跳了起来，掏出手机给Bucky发了一条短信：IS HE FUCKING STEVE ROGERS?????

“——她是我前女友啦，早就分手了，真的。”Bucky听完Steve的转述后，笑哈哈地解释道，没想到Steve更加气馁了：“所以你真的喜欢过她？！”“……唔，对也不对吧，那时候我刚刚在空窗期，想快点儿开始点新的事情，她比较随意，觉得没什么问题就可以试试，所以就……嘿Steve，你在听吗？”

金发的男人无力地点点头，用一双充满怨念的眼神看着他：“你在空窗期……”Bucky愣了一下，继而忍不住地大声笑起来：“是啊——是啊小Stevie，你想听Bucky哥哥的情史吗？先说好那可是三天三夜都说不完的哦？”Steve赌气：“我以为我才是年纪更大的那个。”——虽然去掉那被冰住的七十年，Bucky确实比他大一岁就对了——“哦，谢谢提醒，那么这位年过九旬老大爷，您是打算和我来比一比前任的数量吗？”

Steve忍无可忍，用了招擒拿的技巧把Bucky压倒在沙发上。Bucky死不悔改，还笑个不停，于是Steve凑过去，用嘴堵住了他的唇。

Bucky是前天从神盾局的医院出来的，尽管他从大概两个礼拜前就嚷嚷着要出院了，但Steve坚决不同意，强看着他又住够了两个礼拜才点头答应，Bucky感觉自己都快要长霉了。

他们回到了Bucky在布鲁克林的那间公寓里。神盾局给Steve安排的屋子早就被Pierce给一炮轰了，而现在的Fury最头疼的就是看到Steve（“给我哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去！老房子着火的白痴！”Fury如是说道。）。倒是Tony提过要给他们安排住处（“你要知道一栋房子对我来说连一根头发丝，不对，一点头皮屑都算不上！”纽约首富如是说道。），但被Steve严词拒绝了。眼看着钢铁侠又要和美国队长吵起来，Bucky出来打了个圆场：“算了，我看是因为Steve怕你给房子安了太多高科技的东西，他又不会用，一个不小心就要搞坏吧，之前他可是看到打开的电视机都吓一大跳呢。”

Tony愣了一秒，爆笑出声，眼泪都被他笑出来了。在即将要被美国队长暴揍之前他用不知道什么方法召唤来了战甲，嘴里高喊着“我要去告诉Pepper”然后就飞走了。

等他走了之后Bucky才对Steve开口：“其实你可以答应他的。”Steve瞪了他一眼：“我答应有什么用？”他明白Bucky是不会答应的，他也不想让Bucky答应：他不想让Bucky为了自己而抛弃原有的生活，如果Bucky这么做了，Steve一定不会原谅自己的。

Bucky眨眨眼睛，一歪脑袋：“你答应了你自己过去住呀，我又不拦你。”Steve笑着摇了摇头，贴近Bucky的耳廓说道：“不行。”“怎么不行了？”Bucky被他的吐息弄得有些痒，想逃开却被Steve揽回怀中，他强壮的胳膊牢牢地环住Bucky的腰，使他不得动弹半分：“因为我想要每天晚上睡着之前的最后一眼看到的是你，也想每天早上醒来之后的第一眼看到的也是你。”

Bucky的脖颈微微泛红，不着边际地想着，或许这就是老派情话的魅力吧。

出院之后Bucky和Steve又休整了一天，主要是为了同居生活做些准备。幸好Steve的户头里还有点工资，他们给家里添了些衣物和日用品，更换了坏掉的家具，然后还换了张床——超大的那种，买的时候Bucky一直在嘴里念叨“我小时候的梦想就是能躺在一张King-Size上打滚”。

布置完后Steve在客厅里看了一圈，这就是他的新家了。不，是他和Bucky的新家。这个想法令他的胸膛里感到一阵温热，像是泡在冒着白烟的泉水里一般。

这是我们的家。

“——唔，笑什么呢，Stevie？”好不容易从他的吻里挣脱出来的Bucky笑盈盈地看着他，柔软的绿色眼眸里净是甜蜜的爱意。Steve深深地看着，贪恋了一阵这份独属于他的柔情蜜意，然后才开口：“……我很喜欢我们的家。”

Bucky当然注意到了他的用词，他的目光一瞬间也变得更深沉起来。Steve用手把自己撑起来一点儿，确保不会压到Bucky，接着在他的脸上落下一串亲吻：额头、脸颊、鼻尖、下巴，最后又回到嘴唇。他们交换了一个不带情欲的吻，Steve摩挲着Bucky的唇，喃喃道：“……我爱你。”

Bucky又笑了，自然地回应：“我也爱你，永远爱你。”“那我就比永远更远地爱你。”Steve有些孩子气地回答，这让Bucky忍不住笑出了声。他伸手，摸摸Steve那柔软的利落短发：“……是你带来了这一切。”“你要是再谈钱的问题我就——”

Steve下意识地反驳，Bucky却摇头打断了他。“第一天见到你时，我还在想你是不是雨男——你知道吗？就是那种随着雨滴一起，从天上掉下来的男人。”他看着Steve，一字一顿地说道，“……是你从天上带来了这一切。”“不对。”

Bucky的眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶，但还是让Steve继续说了下去。“……当我从冰封里醒过来时，我以为上帝夺走了我的一切。”金发男人这么说着，露出那种陷入回忆的表情，“我一度很怀疑自己为什么会停留在这个时代，在这个我一无所有的时代……他们都走了，只留下了我，这真不公平，对吗？”

他说着，苦涩地笑了，Bucky突然爆发出一股强烈地想要拥抱他的冲动，于是他也这么做了。他紧紧拥住Steve，亲吻他的颈侧，听到他在自己耳边继续说：“后来我明白了，他们把我留在这个时代，是为了让我遇见你。”

说着，Steve再一次抬起头，用指尖轻轻抚摸Bucky的侧脸：“我一直在想，如果没有发生这件事，我们是不是就不会相遇了？可我得出的答案是——不，我们一定会相遇。

“我们一定会相遇，或许不是现在，或许是在很久以后，也可以是在很久以前。或许不再是你捡到我，而是我去见你；不是以我现在的这个身份，而是以一个普通人的身份；甚至或许没有这么迟才遇见你，也许我们会在还是孩子的时候便相遇。

“我们一定会相遇，不论用什么方式、在什么时间、会有多少阻挠、又会有多少阴差阳错，我们总会相遇，因为我从见到你的第一眼就明白，我的生命中不能没有你。我忘记了一切，换来与你的相遇，这一定就是……是赋予我生命意义的新生。”

他说着，在Bucky的额上深深印下一吻：“……你才是raining man，Bucky，你才是上帝赐给我的最高恩典。”

他们就这么静静地拥抱着，好久好久，Steve才听到Bucky的声音：“……Sam说你讲话从来不打草稿，是真的吗？”Steve哭笑不得：“不是，虽然刚刚那些我没打过草稿，但接下来我要说的已经打过无数遍了。”

Bucky的心忽然猛烈的跳动起来，他知道有什么事情要发生了，他或许还没有准备好，但这就要发生了——

他看到Steve注视着他的眼睛，珍重地说道：“你愿意和我结婚吗，Bucky？”

时间在这一瞬静止了，世间万物好像都不再流转。Steve紧张地看着他，而他也能感受到自己的心在对自己发出肯定：他准备好了，他当然准备好了，只要是为了Steve。

所以他开口，许下了那神圣的诺言：“——我愿意。”

淅淅沥沥的声音从窗外传来，今夜又会是一个雨夜，与上一次不同的是，这一次相爱的人已经得到了属于他们的幸福。

-正文完-


	12. 番外一

这是Bucky待在医院的第三个星期了，就目前情况来看，有可能还会有第四个星期。

Steve勒令让他待在这儿修养，而神盾局的医院显然比较听他的话。Bucky对此束手无策，Steve笑着揉他肉肉的脸颊：“放心Bucky，你要是觉得无聊，我可以多在这儿陪陪你。”

Bucky瘪了瘪嘴——他不是不喜欢Steve陪着他，而是因为，就算Steve陪着他，他也什么事都不能做。

Bucky寻思着他们现在恋爱也快一个月了，可居然还是只停留在二垒——只有二垒！！一想到这个Bucky就恨得牙痒痒，这段时间他其实已经暗示了Steve好几次，可每次对方总是用一种饱含歉意的眼神看着他，说：“不，Bucky，你的伤还没好，我不能这么折腾你。”

Bucky差点就要当场翻白眼了——天知道他昨天甚至都已经把绷带拆掉了！然而面对如此决绝的Steve，他毫无办法，只好一忍再忍。

可Bucky是这么容易放弃的人吗？当然不是。他的脑筋就没有一秒钟停下思考这件事，而现在，他感觉自己的机会来了。

他的病房是单人间，Steve为了陪他，让神盾局在房间里又添了一张床，平常没有任务时就睡在这儿。现在正值月黑风高之时，Bucky偷偷从被子里看过去：很好，Steve已经睡着了。

他蹑手蹑脚地掀开被子，翻身下床，确保没有发出一点声音，接着又走到Steve的床边，小心翼翼地爬了上去。

Steve没有被吵醒——这给了Bucky极大的鼓舞。金发男人好看的蓝眼睛阖了起来，浓密纤长的睫毛像是黑蝴蝶的翅膀一般。他穿着一件短袖T恤，饱满的胸膛有节奏地上下起伏着，看得Bucky恨不得直接上手去揉。可他不想那么快就吵醒Steve，他打算给他一个惊喜。

于是Bucky往床尾挪了几下，虚虚坐在Steve的小腿上，接着弯下腰，隔着宽松的睡裤调皮地吻了一下Steve的阴茎。

Steve的睫毛颤抖了几下，就像是蝴蝶在微微振翅，继而又不动了。他的呼吸依旧平稳，这很好，Bucky很满意现在的局面，他决定进行自己的下一步计划了。他又亲了一下那里，然后就张开嘴，隔着薄薄的布料开始给Steve做口活。

几乎是Bucky在伸出舌头舔弄那块地方的第一秒，他就能感觉到Steve的阴茎硬了。这让Bucky愈加兴奋，他继续情色地舔着，再张口轻轻含住，每做一个动作他都能感觉到Steve越来越硬，也越来越大。那肉块隔着布料在他的嘴巴里散发出一种灼人的热度，像是要把他烫伤一般。

Bucky并不急着扯下Steve的裤子，亲眼看看这根家伙到底有多大——毕竟他已经好奇很久这个问题了，再多这么一会儿也不是不可以，对吗？况且不用亲眼看他也能明白一定很大，或许是因为四倍血清把这里也放大成了四倍吧。

他就这样半是认真半是戏弄地又口了一会儿，直到他看见Steve已经完全硬了，通红的龟头甚至从裤沿挤了出来，像是不满Bucky的冷落，着急地宣示着自己的存在。Bucky忍不住弯起了嘴角，这才用手指勾住裤沿，一用力，把睡裤和内裤一起脱了下来。

这下他终于和这根大家伙坦诚相见了，虽然已经做好了心理准备，但Bucky还是忍不住瞪大了眼：这根阴茎的粗长程度让他感觉自己像是在看Porn，还是那种大厂牌的最红演员的，不，连那些都没法和Steve的比。他忍不住用气音发出一声“wow”，上手摸了一下，想确认自己的眼睛没有出现幻觉。只握了一下，他就听到Steve的呼吸瞬间粗重了不少，这令他触电似的缩回手。好险，他后知后觉地想着，差点计划就要泡汤啦！

Bucky重新平复了一下紧张的内心，再一次俯下身去。他把自己最近因为住院而没有及时修剪的过长的额前碎发别在耳后，然后一张嘴，把Steve的阴茎含进了嘴里。

「太大了。」这是他的第一反应，只是把龟头吞下去并注意不要碰到牙齿，就已经花费了他不少心思。本能叫他把这可能会引起他窒息的大家伙吐出去，但Bucky不想放弃，他想让Steve舒服，想把他口醒。于是Bucky调整了一下吞咽的角度，试着把喉咙打得更开，这样做的成效很快显现了，他把Steve更多地吞了下去，已经快接近三分之二了。

Bucky在这儿停顿了一下，准备再慢慢解决剩下三分之一。于是他就着这个角度开始前后移动头部，让Steve操他的嘴。他在做口活上很有天赋，唇色嫣红，口腔高热，还很注意不会让自己的牙齿磕到对方。他能感觉到Steve的呼吸愈发粗重急促，这让他也愈加兴奋。他感受着自己鼻间和嘴里满满的Steve的味道，这令他有些头晕目眩，他觉得自己也硬了，只是因为吸Steve的阴茎就已经能让他硬得滴水了。

「还想吃更多。」Bucky晕晕乎乎地这么想着，努力把下颚张得更大，一下子把Steve的阴茎吞到了一个前所未有的深度。被塞得满满当当的感觉实在是太好，这令他不自禁地发出一声餍足的呻吟：“呼嗯……嗯？！”

下一秒，Steve毫无征兆用手扣住Bucky的后脑勺，再猛地一挺腰。这动作太令Bucky猝不及防，他遽然感受到自己的鼻尖戳到了硬硬的体毛，这才反应过来：他居然把Steve全都含进去了。

“Bucky……”Steve的声音在他头顶响起，沙哑而性感，令Bucky浑身燥热，“……你太不乖了。”

言罢，就像是要惩罚Bucky的“不乖”那样，Steve又狠狠挺了几次腰，用力操着他的嘴。生理性的泪水一下子就涌了出来，但在觉得难受的同时却又很爽。「就这样，」Bucky想着，感觉自己的思绪快要被抛上天空，「继续操我！」

Steve却停下了，把阴茎从Bucky的嘴里抽了出去。Bucky还是有些迷糊，好一会儿才反应过来自己刚刚被Steve操得“呜呜”叫唤了起来。Steve有些心疼地把他拉到自己的大腿上，给了他一个吻。他温柔地含着Bucky软滑的小红舌，没几下就又让Bucky舒服得哼唧出声了。等这个绵长的吻终于结束了，Steve又轻轻吻去Bucky眼角的泪水：“为什么这么不乖？”

Bucky哪还能思考这种问题，他只是小幅度地挺动着腰肢，用自己早就勃起的胯下磨蹭Steve的肉棒。Steve被他的动作搞得倒吸一口气，而Bucky还一不做二不休地偏过头含住他的耳垂：“Steve……Stevie……快点儿……”

Steve感到自己额上的青筋都爆了起来，他毫无威慑力地推了推Bucky，还在试图挣扎：“你的伤……”“你为什么，为什么不操我啊……”Bucky像是委屈了许久终于爆发了，浅绿色的圆眼镜垂下来，眼泪汪汪地看着Steve，“……你是不是根本不爱我？”

放在平常Steve就要被他的这种强盗逻辑逗笑了，但现在他只觉得一股灼热的电流冲向他的小腹，让他本就硬得不行的阴茎又抽动了一下。他努力保持着平稳呼吸，又说：“不，我只是担心你的……”“那就操我！”Bucky丝毫不打算和他讲道理，蛮横地打断了他，“快点操我，我要吃你的鸡巴！”

「OK，去他妈的理智。」Steve放弃了挣扎，扣住Bucky的脑袋，粗暴地吻了上去。

吻和刚才的完全不同，充满了侵略性。Steve毫不客气地攻占Bucky嘴里的每一处地方，抢夺着他肺里的氧气。Bucky被他吻得直感到大脑缺氧，刚刚那种被Steve的阴茎操嘴巴操到晕晕乎乎的感觉又来了，就好像现在Steve是用舌头在操他的嘴那样。Steve一边吻他，一边把手伸进了床头柜里掏润滑剂和安全套——是Natasha硬塞给他的，第一天就给了：“你一定会用上的。”

被放开的时候Bucky感觉整个人都脱了力，他倚在Steve的怀里大口喘气，任凭对方帮自己脱掉了病号服和底裤。Steve的肺活量也是普通人的四倍吗？他这么想着，接着浑身过电一般抖了抖：“唔！……嗯……”

是Steve沾着润滑剂的手指操进了他的肉洞，先是一个指节，Steve试探着戳了几下，吻了一下Bucky的耳尖：“抱歉，忍一下下，好吗？”可根本没等Bucky回答，Steve就把整根中指都插了进去，然后又是食指。他就像是终于失去了信心一般，急躁得像个青春期的毛头小子。等插进去四根手指之后，他用手指模仿着性交的动作操弄Bucky，Bucky忍不住向后仰起头，露出纤长的脖颈：“啊……哈啊……唔，可、可以了……”他这么说着，又开始蹭Steve的阴茎：“快……快进来，我要这个……”

Steve的呼吸愈发凌乱，他抽出手指，给自己带好了安全套，接着把龟头抵在了Bucky的后穴口：“你真的准备好了吗？我们不是非得做到这一步的，Buck。”他想向Bucky做最后的确认，却得到了对方的一声笑：“天啊Steve，我当然准备好了。”他的恋人这么说着，抵住他的额头：“你不知道我想这一刻想得有多久了……说出来说不定会吓你一跳。”

棕发的男人调皮地眨眨眼，又亲了一口Steve：“所以快来吧小Stevie，别让Bucky哥哥等得不耐烦了。”

话音刚落，Steve就一挺腰，插了进来。Bucky都来不及发出惊叫，那根布满青筋的紫红色的大家伙就这么捅了进来，而且因为骑乘的体位，很容易就全根没入了。Bucky缓了口气，努力适应此刻插在自己体内的大家伙，而Steve这时却在他耳边开口了：“你错了，你一定没我想得久……”

他这么说着，手滑到Bucky的胸前，开始搓揉起他早就硬挺的乳头。Bucky被他的动作弄得发出几声情色的呜咽，而Steve还在他耳边吐着热气：“从第一天，从我在你床上醒来，看到你的第一眼开始，我就想对你做这些事情……”“唔……”Bucky呻吟着，身体因为这些下流话兴奋地颤栗起来，“那……那就，做你想做的……”

他似乎听到Steve在他耳边轻笑了一声，接着那人开口：“遵命。”

下一秒他就被Steve抱住腰，发了狠地操干起来。粗大的阴茎摩擦着敏感的内壁，无数密密麻麻的快感沿着Bucky的后腰一路向上，麻痹了他的大脑。“啊……对，对！啊啊……好深……”他无意识地叫唤着，又在Steve擦过某一点时发出了一声高亮的淫叫。Steve立刻心领神会，对准着那一点开始猛操，Bucky只觉得自己浑身的骨头都被操没了。房间里都是淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音，而Steve还要在他耳边说荤话：“Bucky……你好热，吸得好紧啊，你的洞很喜欢吃我的阴茎吗……”

几重刺激下，没过多久Bucky就射了出来——被操射的，从头到尾他都没给自己撸过。被操射和撸射的感觉完全不同，Bucky有好长一段时间都感觉身体轻飘飘的，完全意识不到现实世界。等他回过一点意识时，却发现自己已经被Steve侧身放下了。他回过头，疑惑地看了一眼Steve。对方羞涩地埋了下头：“这个姿势不会压到你的伤口……”说着，他就抬起Bucky的一条腿，从侧面又操了进去。

Bucky这才意识到Steve没射——甚至比刚才更硬了。「这难道也是因为四倍血清吗？！」他艰难地回过头，想问Steve这个问题，却被对方先一步吻住了唇：“唔！Ste……啊啊！嗯……”Steve用比刚才更大的力气操他，一手抬着他的腿，另一只手从身下穿过去，揉捏Bucky的乳首。很快Bucky就再一次硬了，也懒得再去问Steve有的没的了。“……啊……哈啊……”敏感点被一再顶弄，Bucky爽得微微翻起白眼。他配合着Steve操干的节奏给自己打手枪，就这么被干了一会儿，他又射了第二次。

这一回Bucky失神的时间比上一次要少些，他能感觉到Steve把自己又翻了过去，摆成了一个趴在床上的姿势。他忽然浑身一震，挣扎着撑起身来：“等等，Steve你……啊！”没等他说完，Steve就再一次操了进来：“抱歉Bucky，但我还没射……再一会儿就好，我保证。”

Bucky张了张嘴，最后还是什么都没说——他又能说什么呢？于是Steve羞涩地笑了一下，捏着Bucky的腰，又开始了新一轮的操干。

醒来时Steve在给他做清理工作，Bucky只记得自己在被Steve操第二轮的时候就撑不住得昏过去了。此刻他看着Steve歉意满满的脸，倒是一点儿都生不起气了。

他忽然想到一个问题，随口问道：“你刚才是从什么时候醒的？”Steve没有回答，Bucky猛地撑起了上半身：“该不会你其实一开始就醒了吧？！”好一会儿，Steve才咳了一声：“……你一上床我就知道了。”“操——失败了！！”Bucky懊恼地倒了下去，恨恨地说道，“亏你还演了那么久！”

Steve还是不好意思地笑着，Bucky只觉得越看他这个表情越气闷。他开口，没好气地说道：“所以其实你就是缺个理由上我是吧？道貌岸然的老家伙？”Steve不反驳，他又更气了，直接冲他扔了个枕头过去——当然被接住了。Steve叹了口气，把手里的纸巾一扔，爬过去抱住了Bucky：“别生气嘛，对不起，是我错了。”

怀里的人没出声，片刻后，闷闷地说道：“……下个礼拜我要出院。”Steve“嗯”了一声，把抱着对方的胳膊又收紧了一些。

一夜好眠。

-番外一完-


	13. 番外二

番外二

“Jarvis，听得到吗？”

公共频道里突然传出美国队长的声音，钢铁侠顿时发出大声抗议：“你确定你又要在这种时候用Jarvis做——”“我在，Captain Rogers，有什么能帮助您的吗？”“帮我接通Bucky的电话。”“——做这种事情！！”

“乐意效劳。”温和的英音男声再一次响起，Steve把飞回到他手上的盾再一次扔出去：“多谢，Jarvis，你显然比你的主人更有人情味儿。”“我是不是该提醒你还在用公共频道？哦天哪，Jar，给他和他相好开个私聊频道，我可不想听他们叽叽歪歪的——”“Steve？你还好吗？”

可惜在Tony说完之前Bucky的声音就加入进来了，钢铁侠再一次发出大声抗议：“回去之后我一定要修改程序，禁止你这么用Jarvis！”“没事，我很好亲爱的，不用担心我。”Steve不理会Tony的愤慨，他放下手中刚刚一辆车里解救出来的女士，柔声对Bucky说道，“只是今晚我可能赶不上回家吃晚饭了，你等不及的话就自己吃吧。”

公共频道里开始传出别的抱怨声，Bucky认出那声音是Clint和Sam的，他一挑眉：“哦，呃，看来大家都在？日安啊各位。”耳麦里传来稀稀拉拉的打招呼声，Bucky并不是很介意，毕竟这会儿复仇者们都挺忙的：“所以战况如何？能解决问题吗？”“难道有我们解决不了的问题吗！”

回答的是Tony，随着答案传来的还有一声巨响的掌心炮的声音。是的，多灾多难的纽约市今天又被外星人入侵了，不过这次的外星人只有个头大，智商却不怎么高。复仇者们发现了它们全都是由一个主脑控制的复制体，现在正在找那个满纽约到处逃窜的主脑。

“Tony，不要掉以轻心。”公共频道发出一阵嘘声，为了阻止美国队长再一次进行口头教育演讲，Clint赶紧转移话题：“我看到它钻进第五大道了！”“我在跟着！”Sam也帮忙一起转移注意力，Natasha在这时轻快地开口：“你最好还是快点回家哦，队长的小男孩。”

Bucky啧了一声，刚想再一次和黑寡妇辩论一下有关于他和Steve的年龄的问题，Steve却插话了进来：“——她说得对，Buck，你还是快点回家比较好。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，但还是没坚持去和Natasha辩论：自从上次Steve知道他前女友是个红发女郎之后就一直在阻止他和Natasha讲话，为什么他的男朋友总是在这种事情上格外小心眼？“好的，我下了班直接回去，我会给你留一份奶油蘑菇汤的。”“好，我爱你。”Bucky几乎能从这句话里想象出电话那头的Steve笑得有多开心了：“爱你。”“Jarvis！！给我把Barnes踢出频道！！”“好的，Sir。”

电话被挂断了，Bucky不在意地耸耸肩，一旁的Dolores终于抓到机会提问了：“一切都好？”“都好，相信他们就对了。”Bucky笑着回答，Dolores坚信他其实想说的是“相信他”。她现在是Bucky身边唯一知道他在和美国队长谈恋爱的人——在Bucky告诉她之后有很长一段时间她都不想理Bucky，因为她觉得自己被他骗了起码一个月，这太过分了。

Bucky已经在收拾东西了，Dolores看了眼时钟，确实已经快下班了：“所以他让你自己回家？”“嗯哼。”Bucky应道，他和Steve的家还是老地方，但被神盾局神不知鬼不觉地加了一套加固和警报设备，之前Steve回家一踏进门听到一声“Welcome home,Cap”吓得差点直接上盾打了。“那么我先走了？”Dolores给了他一个白眼：“快滚吧你！”

复仇者们最后在一家珠宝店里找到了外星人的主脑，Tony给了它一炮就当是物理超度了。Steve呼出一口气，摸摸自己的胸口：那个小圆环还在，安安稳稳地挂在那儿。Natasha注意到他这个动作，忍不住开口再一次调戏他：“真不敢相信你居然没买戒指就先求婚了。”

Steve无奈地看了她一眼，这件事估计还要再被她念叨十年。他当时和Bucky求婚时千算万算，居然忘记掉了最重要的事情：买订婚戒指。幸好Bucky答应了——Tony说“你俩这叫傻到一块儿去了，天生一对”——不然Steve觉得自己还不如再被冻个十年八年的呢。戒指是后来他俩一起去挑的，买了之后就一直戴着，只不过Steve因为害怕出任务时把它弄掉或者弄坏了，就选择把它挂在脖子上。

“所以你们到底什么时候结婚？”知道神盾局的人都赌这件事赌疯了吗——Clint把后半句话咽了回去。一提这个话题所有人都来了兴致，几双眼睛一同看向他们的领头。没想到Steve面色一红，装模作样地摸了摸头顶（的头盔）：“我，呃……其实我们，那个……”“等等，我确认一下，你知道现在男同志也是可以结婚的吧？就是那种能领到证书的。”

Tony忍不住插嘴，说了大家都最想说的话。Steve咳了一声：“我当然知道！只是……”他又深吸了一口气，才继续说：“……只是他的父母还不知道。”

复仇者们震惊了，好一会儿，Sam开了口：“……他们不知道你们订婚了？”Steve的脸色更红了：“……他们不知道是我在和他们儿子谈恋爱。”

一阵诡异的静默，好一会儿，才刚刚恢复神智的Bruce揉着太阳穴爬了起来：“……发生了什么？”“在那里，Mr.Stark——”一行人回头，看到许多扛着装备的记者和摄影师正朝他们跑来，Tony从战甲里走了出来：“好吧，先应付这个。”

Bucky躺在沙发上看电视上复仇者们的采访，电话突然响了起来。他拿过来一看，立刻坐正了：“妈？”

电话里传来Barnes夫人的声音：“儿子，你没事吧？我们在电视上看到了，纽约又被——”“嘿，我很好，没事，我现在在家里呢。”Bucky安慰道，Barnes夫人在电话里松了口气：“那就好，我和你爸都很担心你。”老夫妇俩现在都住在风景宜人的新泽西州乡下，安度退休生活。

夫人又在电话里和Bucky交待了几句，总之还是那些“早睡早起”之类的话，就在Bucky觉得可以挂电话了的时候，Barnes夫人突然话锋一转：“——对了，之前那个叫Dolores的小姑娘，你和她怎么样了？”

Bucky差点被自己的口水呛到。他咳了几下，努力装作镇定地说：“我和她早就分手了，妈。”“什么？可惜了，我看小姑娘不错啊……算了算了，当妈妈没说，你不喜欢就分吧。”Barnes夫人嘟囔着，然后又问，“那你现在还有交女朋友吗？或者男朋友？”

「来了，」Bucky心里一咯噔，认命般的一闭眼睛，「这一天到底还是来了。」他明白总有一天要和父母坦白，他不是担心什么，就是怕他们接受程度不好——毕竟他们儿子可是和他妈的美国队长订婚了，又有谁的接受程度能好到这份上？——一个不小心心脏出问题之类的。但该来的总是逃不过的，而现在看来，眼下就是这个命定的时刻了。

于是Bucky深吸一口气，缓缓开口：“我——其实我现在，呃，有个男朋友。”

电话里的Barnes夫人惊呼了一声：“哦，我就知道！你又不肯告诉我，你这个小坏蛋！快和你老妈说说，这一次是个什么样的家伙？”“他……”Bucky酝酿了一下，“是布鲁克林人。”“哦，你终于又找了个老乡，要我说还是同乡人最好，记得上次那个德克萨斯男孩儿吗？我从一开始就知道你们肯定会分手！”果然女人一八卦起来都是一样的，就算是自己的母亲也没有什么区别，“还有呢？他长什么样子？”

“他……他很壮，金发蓝眼，有爱尔兰血统。”Bucky斟酌着回答，在想着还需要铺垫多少才能告诉他妈妈事件的真相。“很壮？他是做什么的，健身教练吗？”Barnes夫人愈发好奇了，Bucky只好选择了那个一开始就想好的说法，“不，不是，他算是……义警吧？”“什么？哦，妈妈不是那个意思，义警很好，看来他心地很善良，不过这也算是一份工作吗？”Barnes夫人用怀疑的语气问，Bucky连忙回答：“算的，他有工资拿的，实际上他已经帮我们买了很多家具了。”“哦，这样啊，那就……等等，你的意思是，你们同居了？”

Bucky差点给自己一掌：他居然就这样说漏嘴了！！而且他妈妈也太敏感了，就这一句怎么就听出问题来了？？就在他犹豫着怎么回答的这几秒里，Barnes夫人已经做出了判断：“所以你们同居了！天啊，真不敢相信，都到了这一步了你还不肯告诉你老妈……”“不是！我就是，呃，我本打算这两天就告诉你的。”

Bucky只好这么回答，电话里的母亲“哼”了一声，显然是没打算相信他：“所以你们到底谈了多久了？”“呃……四、四个月吧。”“这就同居了？我记得你和以前的对象都没同居过吧！”她说的是真的，Bucky以前可没有和男女朋友同居过，“看来你们感情很好，哈？”

听到自己的母亲这么说，Bucky忍不住甜蜜地笑了起来：“……嗯，他很爱我，我也很爱他。”“哦上帝，天啊，这蜜糖一般的年轻人的恋爱。”母亲在电话里夸张地演着，Bucky笑出了声，“所以他到底叫什么名字？你打算让我见见他吗？”

电话里突然没了声音，片刻，Barnes夫人听到她的儿子说：“妈妈，其实他——”

Steve应付着面前无数的记者和闪光灯，感到有些乏累。其实他以前不是这样的，他总觉得要在公众面前保持最好的形象，但现在不一样了，他有了一个迫切地想要回去的地方，一切就都变了。

记者们的提问永远就是那几个，好在他并不是一个人，比如现在Tony就被记者们围攻了。就在他觉得可以开一会儿小差的时候，一个问题如惊雷般砸了下来：“Captain Rogers，我们刚刚接到一位女士的爆料，她说她听到您在救援任务中和人打电话，语气亲密并说晚上不能回家吃饭，所以您是在和什么人同居吗？”

Steve愣了一下，继而反应过来：是他刚刚从车里救下的那位女士。所有记者听到这个问题时都震惊了，接着就是如洪水猛兽一般地向Steve提问：“她说的是真的吗？”“Cap，你和这位同居人是什么关系？”“这位您的神秘同居人是男是女？叫什么名字？”“Mr.Rogers！近来有娱乐杂志多次拍到您在外出时胸口挂有一根项链，并推测项链上挂的是一枚戒指，请问这和那位同居人有关系吗？！”

戒指项链的问题将氛围再一次推向了新的高潮，人们争先恐后地想要获取第一手信息，而这一切也正在被直播着，显示在千家万户的电视和手机上，当然，也包括Bucky的。

“——其实他——”他才刚开了这个头，就从直播电视里看到了发生的一切。他看到记者们互相推搡着，把话筒递到Steve的面前，想让他回答这个问题。Steve的面色沉了下来，好像是对人们的疯狂举动表示不满，钢铁侠和黑寡妇也试图掌控局面，可那些记者们并不理会这一切，还是在一个劲地提问。“——怎么了，儿子？出了什么事？”电话里，他的母亲开口问道，Bucky抿了一下嘴唇，再张开嘴：“——其实我——”

“——算了，Tony，我来吧。”Steve拍拍身前的人的肩膀，对他报以感激的一笑。Tony皱起眉头，凑过去在他耳边小声道：“你确定吗？可以不用理他们的，回头我让Pepper出面公关一下——”“不，不用麻烦Miss Pots了，他们总要知道的。”Steve摇头，还是笑着说，“更何况，这也是对他的保护，如果不告诉大家真相，指不定他会被他们怎么猜忌。”

Tony的眉头皱得更深了，他似乎还想说什么，但Steve已经推开他，站到了记者们的话筒前：“我来回答吧。”

所有人都安静下来，屏息凝神地等着Steve的回答。电视前，Bucky的心脏开始狂跳，他开口，声音颤抖着说道：“——妈妈，对不起，其实我一直骗了你。”“什么？没关系，儿子，你知道我永远爱你的，你想说就说，不想说就不说，这都没关系。”“还是对不起，但我现在就要说了——”

电视里的Steve摘下头盔，表情淡定，就好像他接下来公布的是一件微不足道的小事。然而，这件小事之后在Twitter和Facebook上挂了整整一个礼拜的热门TOP1，占领了所有报纸的头版头条，甚至让国会召开了一次紧急会议：“——没错，我已经有恋人了。我们深爱彼此，目前已经同居，我希望大家不要去打扰他，或者试图侵犯他的隐私。并且——”说着，他露出一个幸福的笑容，坦然地看向镜头：“我和他已经订婚了。”

“——妈妈，我和Steve·Rogers在谈恋爱，还已经订婚了。对，就是那个美国队长，现在电视里正在放的那个。”

看来在真正结婚之前，他们还得一起对付很多事情。

-番外二完-


End file.
